1 Hesitate no more
by lucycoralofficial
Summary: What if Bruce didn't adopt Dick, leaving him vulnerable to Gotham's hard life on the street. Furthermore, a mysterious 'Boy Wonder', an enigma to the news, has caught the attention of Batman. The Caped Crusader and the new young hero find their paths intertwine a bit too much. Rated T for trigger warnings including self-harm, suicide attempts and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**All content belongs to DC-this is just my twist.**

**This is an non-canon, AU, etcetera, where Bruce didn't adopt him and save him from 'the system'.**

* * *

**Chapter 1—**

Every time Bruce woke up he had that child on his mind and a pain in his heart. A whole year since the death of Mary and John Grayson and only last night had his alter ago arrested Tony Zucco, the man at fault. He thought he would sleep easy that night but in fact, he barely managed an hour. It hadn't been the duty as a vigilante to keep him up; instead he tossed and turned for three hours, uneasy under a heavy burden of guilt, laid upon him by a boy.

Richard Grayson, a young child made an orphan at the hands of the mobster. Batman had investigated the boy while Bruce Wayne funded the orphanages for the boy to be in good hands. Nevertheless, against all the subtle prompts that he get the best care, he had been sent to the Juvenile Detention Centre—a place where he didn't belong but there was no room anywhere else. Bruce had thought maybe he could take him in. But no, a playboy is not a good father and neither is a cold-hearted vigilante, furthermore, each persona had duties to Gotham that weighed him down.

He couldn't adopt, he wouldn't be able to manage.

Surely.

He had hesitated for a year and last month when checking in on the orphanage, he had been told the boy had run away five months ago. The woman on the phone had specifically said, 'at least we don't have to worry about him, he's probably dead'. Bruce had seen to it that she was fired immediately. Did anyone care for the boy anymore? Since his disappearance, Batman searched for him on patrol, rifling through the Zucco case in case the kid had wanted his own revenge. After all, Bruce had felt the same way when his parents had died; only with Alfred to stop him from going over the edge, did he find 'Justice'.

Richard didn't have anyone like Bruce had; he was alone, with the mourning of his parents, having witnessed their deaths and cradled their broken bodies; now he was on the street no doubt starving, freezing or being beaten. Maybe he was already dead. Batman tried not to imagine stumbling upon the nine-year-olds corpse thin and bloody, with those blue eyes staring open in his last moment of horror, his mouth hanging open in the feeble attempt to keep screaming. Bruce saw the image every time he closed his eyes, making sleep impossible for him.

His alarm rang but he was already awake. He was washed, dressed and walking downstairs in fewer than ten minutes. Alfred was waiting for him with a hot breakfast. He gave his surrogate father a smile. The manor had never seemed so dark, while Alfred tried to lift the mood and ease his troubles in every way the faithful butler could, it was clear something was missing. Bruce shrugged off those thoughts as he sat down to his breakfast; Alfred smiled wryly, noticing the fatigue in the billionaire's eyes.

"There are no meetings today, sir. I suggest you go back to bed."

"I can't until I put this case to rest."

"The Zucco case? Sir, the culprit is behind bars."

"And the orphaned child of the victims is still somewhere out there on the streets all because I let him down. 'I'll never let another kid lose their parents just because of some thug with a gun.' That was what I promised, so much for that. I've hesitated too long and now that Richard Grayson probably doesn't have a chance."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Gotham is a dark place, as you know, as a young kid vulnerable on the streets, you either change or die."

He nodded knowingly and paused before asking, "What if the latter has occurred?"

"Then I'll pay to bury him next to his parents."

Alfred turned away from the dark thought, "In that case, let's hope it hasn't come to that."

"The other option will mean that there isn't much of a little kid left. Nevertheless, he's smart and he'll want revenge on Zucco—whether he knows of his arrest or not—I may find him immersed in his own investigation. I'll follow my leads and hope I come across him. Tonight, I'll start with his warehouse." He held his finger to his ear and listened to the voice coming through the comm. piece. "It's Batman, what do you want? Yes, I'm free, thank you."

"Is it League business sir?" Alfred inquired once Bruce quickly ate the rest of his meal and stood.

The man simply nodded once before proceeding to the study where the passage to the Batcave was hidden.

* * *

_One years later_

Blood collected at the wound before seeping down his wrist. Dick hissed at the burning but nevertheless pressed the knife if deeper and dragged a two centimetre line before removing the blade. It hurt. However, in Richard's eyes, pain was good; it meant he could still feel. Anything was better than feeling that hollow depression that claimed him. The boy then picked the a spot underneath at cut another line, a bit deeper this time and the blood was running in minute streams to pool in his palm. The ten-year-old counted the seventeen lines running meticulously parallel and uniform down his pale arm.

Two years since his parents had met their fate and one year since he had run away from 'home' if that was what the orphanage could be called. In fact it wasn't even an orphanage, there was no room there so where he they thrown little Dick Grayson? The Juvenile Detention Centre, the dump, where every kid was expected to end up since it was Gotham after all. He didn't deserve to be there, he hadn't done anything wrong. Wait, he had failed to save his parents, leaving him as guilty as Tony Zucco himself. Dick dug the knife it deeper before he realised what he was doing and stopped. He needed that arm for tonight.

In his chase for the man that ruined his life, he had taken to the streets to hunt him down, donning a mask in the process. He had no name but the media called him Boy Wonder. He had avoided the cameras, keeping to the shadows and striking from the darkness. He improved and trained himself to near exhaustion. He had to be better for the day he would take on Zucco. He had to be able to get that revenge. Every night, he took on the criminals and the menial thugs while letting the Caped Crusader take the spotlight in battle with the Joker, the Riddler or Two-Face.

The list went on for all of the Dark Knight's notorious cases and the super-villains that spring up to endanger the town in the most ludicrous ways. _'Ludicrous'_; Dick praised himself on the advanced word. His self-taught English was getting better with French, German, Japanese and Mandarin not far behind—it would be long before he made himself a polyglot. Polyglot? Was that right? Dick taught twice then gave up; Greek was not a language he was even going to try. Taking a breath, Dick threw the bloody blade away and crossed his hideout to the language books he had stolen and flicked through since there was little to do that night.

He had just returned from one of his patrols, finding two robberies, three muggings and one attempted murder, however, once dropping down for the thugs to notice they all ran. In the early days, Boy Wonder would have imitated Batman in his attack but now with his name and reputation in the press, he found it easier. With all criminals bound and left for the police with indelible ink specifying the crime across the forehead—his trademark style—he had made it home to his warehouse.

Dick was half way through reciting a German question he was learning when he noticed the Bat-signal flaring to life in Gotham's night sky. "Was hat das Mädchen…hallo?"

He stood and ran to bandage his arm quickly before assessing what he had to take. All he ever used were the acrobatics, hands and feet, and his brain but it never hurt to take a weapon. He found himself stealing a single shipment every month from Oliver Queen who he now knew to be Green Arrow. Taking the tips of the arrows and fashioning them to pellets, he shot them with the slingshot he had pocketed from one of the bullies from the so-called orphanage. It helped him in a lot of tough situations and since Batman was called, the police were definitely in a spot of trouble.

Boy Wonder scrambled across the roofs and wished that the Batman wasn't so aware of hat was around him, that way, Boy Wonder could sneak in and take one of those grapple hooks, however, it was not meant to be. BW was nearing the police department when a figure swept over him to land in front. BW stepped back into a defensive stance as his blue eyes scrutinised the Bat from behind the mask, of which he had also stolen from Green Arrow to dye black and call his own. The Caped Crusader stood still, letting his cape fall around to close at the front, concealing his hands almost as if he knew the younger boy's paranoia needed to see those hands in case they reached for a weapon.

Batman, in turn, looked over the boy that he had run into on many investigations. A lad of maybe ten or eleven, he was thin and he knew him also to be strong and fast. Just last month, Batman had heard a man's cry in the next alley only to reach the scene and find the new vigilante had already taken down the culprit and was writing 'mugger' with a marker across the unconscious man's forehead. Watching the scene from the shadows, the Batman had become curious to the new crime fighter, gathering the young boy to be the mysterious Boy Wonder that apparently shared his city.

And a true wonder the boy indeed was, after a month of watching the boy fight and solve his own mysteries, he had assumed the boy to know at least more than one language, have a talent in acrobatics and martial arts and take naturally to detective works. Not to mention the ability to disappear and reappear by means of shadows. While following the boy, he always seemed to lose him before he found out where the boy lived.

The kid was putting his life in danger and Batman wasn't going to stand back and let it happen, after all it was why he was Batman, so no one else had to be. As good as the boy was, two years of fighting each night and he was still alive meant he was incredibly lucky. However, the luck would never last and without someone to guide him or a partner to watch his back, he could only do so much and at that age, he was easy picking. The kid had common sense after all, not once had he gone after any Super-villain and that Batman was glad of, but it didn't stop the said criminals from hunting down the boy instead.

Maybe he had survived this long because the boy hid his face from the cameras, meaning he surprised every criminal he jumped and even then, Gotham's night obscured most of his features. Not even Batman had a chance in deducing his identity and he was supposedly the Great Detective. He needed to know so he could get message to the boy's parents at least; that would be one hell of a visit wouldn't it? The Batman at your door—"Can I speak to your kid please?"

Where they stood that moment in time was on a block of flats, in reasonable gloom however, the Bat signal was not far away, only pointing above the heads of the two masked heroes. However, the Batman blocked the signals light from illuminating the boy's features and when he tried to step aside, the boy copied the movement within a millisecond. With all the possible actions Batman could have done in that short second and the boy had predicted correctly. The Batman stepped back but found it affected nothing. Through the gloom, he saw the boy smile knowingly.

Batman narrowed his eyes, staring a the mask where the boy's eyes were as he thought, _"Who are you?"_

The mask seemed professional as did the explosives he tended to use when hand to hand combat and complicated acrobats to confuse wasn't enough. The slingshot itself seemed hand-made and was mainly where the boy's accuracy went down the drain. Nevertheless, he had leant to use it well; he was a fast leaner too. As for the clothes, they were seemingly a thin black material, as not to weigh him down in his stunts and flips, yet the cold didn't seem to bother him neither did the long nights that caught even the Batman off his game from time to time.

Where had the boy had gotten the equipment from?

Who tutored him to be so fast and cunning?

Who trained him to be so agile and skilled?

Who knew and let this boy endanger himself so?

The questions needed answering and just staring at each other wasn't going to get either of them any closer to their goal and Batman knew it. Consequently, he opened his mouth for introductions but then closed it when he found he had no idea what to say. Boy Wonder just watched as the Dark Knight impersonated a fish, and decided to say something first to ease the vigilante's pain.

He just pointed past the cloaked figure to the Bat signal and asked, "Are you going to get that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DC or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2—**

Commissioner Gordon stood beside the bat signal as it seared the hero's insignia into the thick polluted sky, staring at the scuffed shoes he wore. He had given up searching for the Bat among the nearby rooftops since the Bat always steeped out behind him from the shadows as if he were one of them. So he'd just wait until the deep voice spoke up, the only way his presence could be noticed was when he announced it himself, taking everyone by surprise. It was his game: always with the upper hand. The old man could do without the heart attacks it gave him though.

He had already waited ten minutes when the shadows spat out the masked man. "The problem?"

The sound made him spin on his heel and glare half-heartedly at the figure that crossed the roof top to sand on the other side of the signal to him. Jim Gordon looked into the whites of his mask, trying to imagine the colour of his eyes and the emotion within. Needless to say, he didn't get very far before the blank expression the Batman wore twitched with impatience. It startled the man to speak.

"It's the Riddler, he's broken out of Arkham."

"What is it this time?"

Commissioner fumbled in his pocket for the notes to hand over to the Batman. Once he took it, Gordon then continued to switch the massive signal off, now the Bat was summoned. The said detective flicked through the notes, the date and time of the escape, eye witness accounts from the guards (their excuses) and lastly the note left by the Riddler himself on his cell door.

"Let's see. 'I can be quick and then I'm deadly. I am a rock, shell and bone medley. If I was made into a man, I'd make people dream. I gather in my millions by ocean, sea and stream.' A new one." He noted and Gordon could only nod. "Have your people worked it out?"

"Er no. I was hoping you might be able to work it out. The next note was left at the police department's door; we checked the cameras and the Riddler left it in person."

"What does it say? 'Near am I to the black cloak of the road. I am the yellow hem of the sea's blue skirt.' He's taunting you." As he thought, the Batman wandered back into the shadows absentmindedly.

An officer burst onto the roof, paper in hand and spotted the Commissioner standing alone. She seemed to be a high-ranking officer, her hair tied back in a blonde bun, narrowed eyes and a straight line for a mouth. She looked over the roof as she crossed to the Commissioner and handed over the papers, watching Gordon's eyes widen on reading the words written before him.

Her face was still flushed and she was still breathless; she doubled over to clutch her chest while the Commissioner turned back to the darkness, unable to guess if the Batman was still there. He sighed in relief as the figure emerged once more to take the items warily.

"Another note?"

"Yes, just as confusing as the last."

He took the first piece of paper and read 'My weapons screaming, soaring, seeking sky. Flowers of fire flying high. Eastern art from ancient time. Name me now and solve this rhyme.' Then the second: 'I slip the bonds of earth and travel higher. Fragile, bright, and vast I greet the day. I roar like a dragon hoarding fire. Then silent as a whisper drift away.'

"Are these even relevant to one another?"

"It gets worse," a third piece of paper changed hands, "this one is just random. 'Gold in a leather bag, swinging on a tree. Money after honey in its time. Ills of a scurvy crew cured by the sea. Reason in its season but no rhyme.' The breathless visitor regained herself as she spoke, "Good luck, Caped Crusader."

"I'll take a look at these, if he strikes before we find out anything though…"

"I know the drill. God knows what he's planning."

The last part was muttered so Batman didn't comment only faded back into the darkness to leave, a mutter behind him as he did so, "Does he do that a lot?"

Batman landed on one of the other roofs and, putting the grapple away, he flicked through the notes once more while he waited for Boy Wonder. He took less time then expected, he had to give it to him, he was in good shape; after scaling up and down tall buildings and crossing Gotham on foot, the boy wasn't even breathless. Batman was just glad he had a grapple to save him the trouble.

"Are you any good at riddles?"

"The more I am clever, the more I am good. The more, as a rule, I am misunderstood." A shift in the shadow told Batman he was running a hand through ebony hair.

"That's good. Easy though—the answer is riddle. If you're going to go up against Nygma, you'll need better."

"His name is Nashton not Nygma. Don't encourage him in his delusions. Besides, why would I go up against him? I haven't challenged any professionals, that's your turf. I just take out the small wannabe bad guys. Unless you are asking for help then I will intervene."

The boy was smiling, even through the gloom and Batman had to grit his teeth. He had fought effects of Scarecrow's fear toxin and Joker's laughing gas but the bright cheeky grin was so contagious.

"You think you can kid?" He offered the boy the riddles and watched in slight satisfaction as he growled and snatched the paper.

"I haven't been a kid in years." Hadn't Batman said something like that to Wonder Woman once before?

"The first is probably sand; the sandman makes dreams and quick sand is pretty deadly, etcetera. Black cloak of the road is definitely the asphalt or tarmac. The yellow hem…"

"The sand on a beach, I got that one. What about the Eastern art one?"

"I'm not sure yet, the first two lines mean nothing to me. 'Screaming, soaring, seeking sky. Flowers of fire flying high.' I'm not sure about those either."

"And the last riddle?" Batman goaded.

He had an idea of his own but watching the boy work it out was a curious thing. The only way to work out to Riddler's puzzle was to think like him and that wasn't a very cheery thing to do. He could see why the media called him the Boy Wonder; they might not have seen him in person or spotted him themselves but the criminals caught by him told them all they needed to know; he was good.

"Limes and oranges cured the scurvy, right. They swing from trees, is the answer citrus? Is citrus the right word? What is it in English?"

"Citrus. However…"

"You can rhyme citrus…and lime but not orange. Is it orange?"

"We have sand, asphalt, more sand and an orange."

"Hm, 'Near am I to the black cloak of the road. I am the yellow hem of the sea's blue skirt.' It's a beach, with sand, near an asphalt road."

"The docks."

A scream ripped through the still night air, making both crime-fighters freeze. "You go to the docks, I'll get that." Boy Wonder said before scurrying nimbly to the edge and slipping over without hesitation.

In a way, Batman was relieved, the kid was right not to go against any high ranking villains; the kid would need a whole lot more before he was ready and he knew that. It didn't stop the Batman from being curious though, if there was someone endangering this kid in training him, even though he was doing fine for now, it had to be stopped before whoever it was got the kid killed for thier own needs. Batman pulled out his grapple gun and shot out into the night sky.

Boy Wonder glanced back to see Batman fly from the roof and instantly envied that technology again, all he had was a sling shot and stolen explosives. At least, the Dark Knight took him seriously; the ten-year-old relaxed once the caped hero had left. He hoped he had made a good impression, the Batman was his idol; he couldn't screw up in front of him. That would be too embarrassing.

He dropped down into the alley and slid along the wall. A man lay on the floor, the right side of his face bloody and his suit was torn and tattered. He lay on his back, both handing trying to shield himself from the attacker. Boy Wonder crouched on a dumpster, gauging the right time to pounce upon the criminal. Only when he saw the glimmer of green did he realise, the Riddler had given the Batman a goose chase.

"Look, if my riddle is answered then I'll let you go. Now tell me, a monkey, a squirrel, and a bird are racing to the top of a coconut tree. Who will get the banana first, the monkey, the squirrel, or the bird?" He asked.

"I-I-please no."

Since the man was in no state of mind to answer, Boy Wonder spoke up, "None of them, you can't get a banana from a coconut tree."

The Riddler spun to face the young voice coming from the shadows. Then BW remembered he had not once spoken to any other criminal. He almost face palmed but pushed the thought to the side. He had to act fast to save the bumbling man who was also searching the darkness for the boy. The super-villain cocked his head, no doubt contemplating whether Boy Wonder spoke or not to.

"Let the man go," he sighed, "you wanted the riddle answering; it was answered."

"Fine, run along." He shooed the man off who gladly scrambled up to his feet and ran leaving a brief case behind. Then he turned to the new vigilante. "You use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I am dead. What am I?"

He thought for only a second. "An onion."

"Good, would you mind stepping out into the light for a second? You unnerve me when I can't see you."

"You have every right to be unnerved. Sand and asphalt and more sand are all the docks; there's an orange at the docks. What about 'Screaming, soaring, seeking sky. Flowers of fire flying high.'? It's a weapon that goes up. A missile, a rocket, what?"

"So close Boy Wonder, you really are sharp. A worthy opponent for me to challenge, even one so young. I'll give you a hint, 'If I eat, I live. If I breathe, I live but if I drink, I die. What am I?'"

"Fire. Orange fireworks?"

Boy Wonder had barely uttered the word when thousands of sparks of colour lit up the night sky. Riddler tapped his chin and shook his head as he gazed up at the show above, he watched carefully like an artist admiring his work. No doubt that was coming from the docks—if BW could get their in time to solve the stupid puzzle then he could avoid the authorities.

"Orange is just another puzzle, Boy Wonder."

Boy Wonder pulled his slingshot from his back pocket and looked for the pellets of knockout gas, he loaded and aimed. Just as the Riddler turned to face where the boy hid, he fired. Hitting him square on the nose, the Riddler collapsed. Once he was sure, no goons would jump out at him, he knelt and pulled out his marker, writing 'bad riddles' then proceeding to drag the unconscious villain the short distance between the alley and the police department. He kicked open the door to the building, throwing the villain down and bowing mockingly. As he rose, he spotted an open-mouthed Commissioner in the corner but he was already turning and leaving.

He faintly heard the whispers of the officers. "Is that Boy Wonder?" And, "He is real."

That could wait, maybe he'd screwed up the low profile take on things but nevertheless, it was the first super-villain he took down and he had done it in style. As he ran through the alleys and back roads to the docks, he wondered what Batman would think of that. Then he stopped in his run, momentarily slowing to a stop to slap himself from the silly chase for approval from his idol before picking up pace again and it wasn't long until he as at the docks.

The moon hung in the clear night, scattering beams of pearly light to reflect over the calm waters. The glittering scene contrasted so sharply to the rusting old buildings that it was almost cliché. It was relatively quiet after the loud explosives had stopped their big show. He ran between warehouse and warehouse, looking for any clue where Batman was, Riddler may be dealt with but he had a devious plan and men to carry that out. He all but ran into the lemonade van parked outside one. Maybe that was it, it was this warehouse. Then again, only orange had no rhyme and so lemon couldn't be the answer even the Riddler had verified it.

He carried on running, there had to be something…a note. Below the name of the warehouse, 054N63, paper fluttered softly in the wind where it was pinned. 'I have two bodies joined together as one. When standing still. I ran and ran. What am I?' Boy Wonder cursed the answer, hourglass, as it came to his head straightaway. Time was running out it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DC, otherwise it would all be about Robin and Batman angst.

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

He slipped into the warehouse to see Batman facing the Riddler. BW could only pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Guess who Boy Wonder…" he taunted as he circled the Bat. BW noted that he would need to work on stealth skills if he were to go up against more super-villains.

"Your forehead looks clean." He called form the shadows, buying time. As his eyes raked the warehouse he saw the god awful yellow and green suit of mirror master in the corner. Flash must be near then, BW assumed but he wasn't showing himself. "Why pay b-list villains from central to help? Oh wait you're on the same list as them."

"Please Boy Wonder, just tell me, which is correct 'The yolk of the egg is white' or 'The egg yolk is white?'"

"Neither, egg yolks are yellow. So orange is 054N63, a fireworks warehouse, that's the last riddle solved."

"Care to battle with words, Boy Wonder?"

So much for low profile he thought to himself as he stepped out from the shadows and his gaze turned to Batman. He just nodded and put his finger to his ear, listening through some sort of comm. piece. Maybe Flash would arrive after all. Then he looked around at al of the boxes of fireworks that hadn't gone off yet, strapped to them were bombs, with the corresponding switch in Mirror Master's hands. He would have to be careful; maybe that was the price of losing, then again there could be something that he couldn't see, like a aircraft on the roof that will lift off and drop everything over Gotham.

"Name your grounds."

"Can't you see the bombs, you lose and they blow. You win—which you won't—and it's a fair cop, or it would be if you weren't vigilantes, not cops. Nevertheless."

"Proceed."

"What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night?" The Riddler asked snidely.

"A pillow. Why can't the Tyrannosaurus rex clap?"

"They are extinct." He lost his smile; he knew it was an easy one. "What building has the most stories?"

"A library. What two things can you never eat for breakfast?"

"Lunch and dinner. How many apples grow on a tree?"

"All apples grow on trees. A truck driver is going opposite traffic on a one-way street and a police officer sees him but doesn't stop him. Why not?"

"He was walking?" He answered hesitantly before regaining himself. "Railroad crossing without any cars. Can you spell that without any R's?"

Boy Wonder scoffed, he had tried that on his parents so many times. Thinking of his parents gave his eyes a murderous glint, one both Batman and the Riddler noticed as the young boy answered. "T-H-A-T." His turn now and he was going to end it. "I have nothing to do with eggs but X is in my name. I'm not a box for storage yet a box all the same. I am both controlled and controlling. Add 360 in front of my name if you will. Without me, they'll have nothing, with which to chill."

There was a pause and even the Batman's mask shifted as the man furrowed his eyebrows in thought. IT was a home made riddle; there was no way Riddler could know that, he would have to figure it out. However without it written down, it was unlikely Riddler would get it even with the massive intellect. Besides, he probably didn't have the console.

"I have nothing to do with eggs but eggs"—yeah you think that BW thought as the villain continued—"is in my name. I'm not a box for storage yet a box all the same. I am both controlled and controlling. Add 360 in front of my name if you will. Without me, they'll have nothing, with which to chill." He thought long and hard then, "I give up." He said forlornly as if breaking the news that a dear friend passed away; his ego was sort of a friend.

"X-box, it was 'X' not 'eggs' the second time."

"Mirror Master, drop the remote."

Behind him, the green and yellow clad villain watched on humoured until he was told to hand it over then he was confused. "Just like that they win?"

"Boy Wonder won, close the camera and we'll go."

BW swore internally at the mention of the camera but didn't react visibly. "As long as your destination is a jail cell."

"I never specified what I meant by fair cop though did I?" Riddler asked, with his grin returning as he snatched the remote from his partner's hands and threw it.

Boy Wonder caught the flying weapon and took the batteries out of its back, just in case. Then he matched the villains smile, his eyes still sparkling maliciously, and sending shivers down their spines. They didn't notice the tremors in the floor as they grew nearer. "You didn't need to specify, we'll take things from here."

The two villains shuffled quickly towards the exit, turning back to see Batman and Boy Wonder were standing still and patient. Only when the red blur shot through one of the side doors did they realize their mistake but by then they were on the backs on the floor with the Flash standing over them. They messed with two cities then they get two of their heroes taking them down, three if you count the boy but he drifted between city to city, again eluding the press.

"You should have stayed in central, you play with light, and Gotham's darkness just doesn't work for you." The scarlet speedster taunted as a smaller yellow form sped to stop just behind him.

"Not that anything suits you with that outfit."

"Says the human traffic light." Boy Wonder scoffed, catching the attention of the fastest boy alive.

"Am not. Oh, well if it isn't the Boy of Gotham's night." He broke into a grin and sped in front of the boy.

He stepped back, never before seeing a speedster this close; he didn't like anyone that close.

"Is-it-really-you-oh-my-god-Roy-will-be-so-jealous-you-are-my-idol-you-made-me-me-I'm-Kid-Flash-Flash's-nephew-but-you-probably-already-knew-that-since-you-know-everything-I-thought-you'd-be-taller…"

"Stop." Boy Wonder deadpanned, and halted the speedster talking, literally unable to cope with anymore.

"Oh, I forget to slow down sometimes. I've only been at this for a year after I got my powers and…"

Boy Wonder swiped the redhead superhero's feet from under him in a swift and pushed him onto his back in one fluid movement. He landed on his back, temporarily winding the preteen. He pulled out his marker and crouched beside him, scrawled something on his forehead under the flimsy yellow material. When the word 'motor mouth' was written he hesitated before standing again.

"Green eyes, yellow suit and red hair. How are you not a traffic light?" He then turned to a Batman who was trying to hold back a laugh, to an untrained eye he would be stoic but Boy Wonder was anything but untrained. Behind him the uncle of his latest victim was tying up the two villains while trying to ignore the helpless looks from him nephew. "Who's Roy?"

"Find out yourself, it would be rude of me to spill such an important hero's identity." It was evident in his tone that he did not think the hero as important and in fact, laid it out as a challenge to Boy Wonder to investigate.

He pretended to work it out as he strode to where the Riddler had hidden the camera between two overhead beams. He ran and grabbed the bar swung his body up into a handstand and cart wheeled onto his feet on the narrow surface. After effortlessly tightrope walking to where the device lay, he snatched it up and switched it off.

"Roy Harper is Speedy, he said simply." Glancing down, he saw Batman's lip curled in a smile at the mouths of two super speed heroes dropped open.

"How, in two seconds…"

"In Star city, I've stumbled upon someone stealing shipments from queen industries, high tech green arrows—that one wasn't hard after that piece of evidence. Oliver is Arrow and what would make more sense then to drag your son into the same business. Or nephew as it seems."

He chucked the memory card down to Batman's waiting palms and decided to keep the camcorder since he could use the lenses for something and the screen may be useful too. He found himself becoming a resourceful tech genius, the longer he stayed on the street. He could make anything out of anything. And yet he had nothing, he was bound to lose something if he became too attached to it. There was one thing that he cherished now, a poster of his act in the circus, which was buried in a cave only he knew and could get to; he had made sure of that.

"The Riddler has escaped custody, I repeat," the radio spat a female voice between bursts of loud and crisp static. Batman pulled it from his utility belt for us all to listen, "he just melted, be careful of approaching."

"We should probably get him back." The bat murmured and helped Flash haul the two criminals to shaky feet. Meanwhile, Kid Flash sped around to BW's side.

"What did she mean 'just melted'?"

"Mirror Master created a doppelganger to distract Batman but I took the bait instead. I took him in and the illusion must have worn out during interrogation."

"He uses a light projector box, the batteries never last long. It's stupid really."

"Even more so when you fall for it huh?"

"How long does it take for the marker to wear off?"

"Three to five days, you haven't got school tomorrow, have you?"

"No, but I am meeting the League, they'll be jealous, especially Speedy and Aqualad."

"Yeah, you remember 'stop'? Well stop."

"Right." The older teen of twelve chuckled.

Boy Wonder walked from the warehouse to look outside, climbing up onto the roof he saw the faint blue glow of their police cars and their faint sirens could be heard through the quiet night of the polluted city. He was aware of the Batman grapple attaching itself to the edge of the roof and the massive figure coming to land just behind. He saw his dim reflection in the dirty shards of glass that rested up against a pile of brick. They stood in silence as the police pulled up to the warehouse after receiving the tip and watched Flash and Kid Flash hand over the culprits.

"Anti-climatic huh?"

"The riddles are all solved and there are both locked up. Be glad the job is done."

"I'm not satisfied. I should loop around the city, from the docks towards Wayne industries. That seems to be the area Riddler was interested in tonight. Even if I don't find him, I'll be sure to find someone up to no good." As the police looked up towards the roof where Flash pointed, Boy Wonder slipped back into the shadows instinctively.

Commissioner Gordon nodded at something the Flash said before striding off to the building and waiting for Batman to drop down. "It's definitely him this time."

"Yes, I had my eye on the real one all the time."

"Boy Wonder sorted out the clone, I saw him you know. I think he's real. Have you—of course you have."

"Commissioner, he was on the roof last night while we talked. No doubt he has eavesdropped on many of our conversations. He solved the riddles you told me with lighting speed. Just now, the both of them had a battle with riddles; guess who won?"

"Boy Wonder. So you've seen him in action too."

"Yes. It's impressive to see someone so young with so much talent in psychical means and in wit. However, it is scary to see that it's wasted on something so dangerous."

Icy water spilled hit the Batman's neck and slipped down the back of his spine. On looking up he saw the silhouette of the young vigilante. He tipped another handful of rainwater onto the Batman, hitting him right in the face. It was clear how he felt about what the Bat had said. Gordon didn't notice; he watched his men work.

"What should we do about him? I mean—Gotham needs a second hero. Batman as good as you are, you're only human; you can't do everything and be everywhere. You need someone to watch your back too. But...he's a kid. This is dangerous work. Does he know what he's doing? He might just be a kid playing Superman."

"It has been a year now and still he's alive. It must say something for his skill."

"I know. But how does this affect him mentally. He looks so young; he could be just starting high school."

"He's younger than that."

"What if he fails to save a life one night? He'll blame himself and the guilt would destroy him. Besides, going up against criminals like this, the boy must have so many nightmares. And the secret identity thing. Surely if his parents knew they wouldn't let him do this sort of thing. My little Barbara couldn't lie to me about how many sweets she stole. It just isn't right."

"Meet him. Make it known that you are not corrupt like the majority of your force is and maybe eventually he'll be able to talk to you like I can. As for the identity, it's his problem. He dug that hole the second he donned a mask."

"I still worry. Not just for him but for every poor kid in this God Forsaken city. How are they to know right from wrong when their parents don't know themselves?"

"That's what the Justice League is for, a public show; a hero and idol to show any kid what's right."

"The kid decided to take it into his own hands."

"So did you, you just do it from the inside."

"I guess the joke is on me then."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've updated the summary, just warning you. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4—**

A TV crackled in the corner, but Richard's adoptive Father paid no attention to it. Matthew Wilson was drunk again and trying to read the newspaper. A year had passed and now it was Richard's eleventh birthday. Not that he would tell his 'Dad' since he would only get a birthday beating. Besides, he hadn't celebrated Christmas, thanksgiving or any birthday since he was eight. A day to commemorate his birth was meaningless without his real parents. He sat in the corner of the living room, hugging his bruised knees to his chest, as he thought back to the night taking down the Riddler. It had been his first super-criminal arrest. On top of that he had met the Flash and the one and only Batman.

He tried to forget Kid Flash, but he seemed to be making the news of Central City every night. He even had fan club. The whole of America proclaimed him as the first kid-hero. To that, Kid Flash would stop them and say 'Boy Wonder was the first'. He was no hero—BW winced every time he heard the red-head say it. Some called him the first sidekick even though that was Kid Flash's title. Just because the Batman let him in his city didn't mean he was his sidekick. Admittedly they had teamed up a few times but as partners.

He'd been adopted last month after the police found him dying of hypothermia and starvation on the street but life wasn't any nicer. Wilson didn't let him eat much, and he wouldn't let him train or do anything he wanted. He wasn't allowed to a school or even out of the house in the day. He had no friends and only his Wilson knew him so if the man decided to kill him; no one would notice and no one would care. Richard became depressed and just hollow.

He would sit at home alone all day in his freezing cold room. The wind would always blow in through the broken window, it was only broken because Richard had been thrown through it. The room was brown and bare. He wasn't allowed personal belongings, he didn't deserve them but he hid the circus poster under the bed. The only thing he had left. When Wilson came home he would rush down to greet him, otherwise a beating would ensue. Then for the rest of the evening he would sit in front of the television.

"Right." Wilson slurred and threw the newspaper aside. "Get here."

Richard scrambled to his feet but pretended to fall when his legs couldn't take the wait. Regardless he made it to the man's side in time for fingers to be looped around his throat. Richard bit his lip keeping up the weak charade. But then visibly relaxed at his Wilson's next words.

"I'm going to bed." He stood, wavered and pushed roughly past his adopted son. "If you're going out tonight, stay gone until noon. I'm having someone around."

"Okay."

He had gotten lucky with no beating that night and didn't have to come back by the mourning, which menat longer on patrol as Boy Wonder. He scrambled up the stairs to bed. Not bed, per say since he didn't deserve the bed. He slept on the hard dirty floor beside the bed as it taunted him with soft pillows and covers. He pulled out the box from underneath and slipped on his Boy Wonder mask and put the sling shot into his back pocket. Calling out a brief 'back at noon then', he was out the back door.

Boy Wonder wasn't just the name and mask, it was the whole deal. Richard Grayson-Wilson may be weak and petty but Boy Wonder was a strong vigilante, though not a hero. He could bury all fears of dying alone and unloved and smirk just the way he was infamous for. That lingering cackle that screamed, 'I know where I am, and you don't'. It wasn't a genuine smile though. It has been two years hunting Tony Zucco and he had nothing. Every night he didn't arrest him was another night he'd failed his parents—his real parents, the ones that loved him and actually cared.

He ran along rooftops, scuttling up and down the sides. He shook off the depression and self-hatred and ignored the burning of the scars he carved into his wrist. He dropped down into an alleyway, causing a mugger to spin around. He mouthed something in disbelief before BW's fist connected with his face. He stumbled back, dropping what he'd stolen so the victim could scoop everything up. Boy Wonder ran towards the man, jumped off a dumpster and pivoted into a spinning kick. It sent the man flying into the wall behind him then the impact on the brick knocked the man unconscious.

"Thank you so much. Please take something to…"

"No please. Just get home." Boy Wonder brushed off the gift as swiftly jumped on the dumpster and he lifted himself up onto the roof.

"T-thank you, Trace."

He paused at that, he had heard him being referred to that before. It was because he wasn't being so secretive. Ever so slowly, he was leaving a trace. The name was cool at least, it was better than Dick anyway. Shaking his head, he reminded himself how long the name Boy Wonder was and it was about time someone came up with something shorter. He muttered something along the lines of lazy people when the he noticed the Bat-signal flashing in the sky as if someone was turning it on and off. It must be urgent, he thought. Boy Wonder dropped to the streets thinking it to be faster and ran to the police department.

When he got there Batman was talking to the Commissioner, with three people in suits. Two women each looking out over the city and the man was looking in the opposite direction more or less where Boy Wonder was hiding. Just to screw with him, Boy Wonder leapt into his field of vision and smiled as the man startled. He then turned to his colleagues and pointed to the shadows, whispering something to the both of them. Batman looked up, clearly hearing what they had said and glanced at the shadows. Just like that, his eyes fixed on the spot he was without hesitation.

"He's just a kid. Besides, he's a hero so why will he hurt you." The shorter woman whispered to the man.

"I am Mayor of Gotham. Trace, I wanted to thank you for what you've done for this city. Even though you are young, you are… Can I see you?"

Trace front flipped and landed lightly before the Bat-signal, blocked the light so it couldn't light up his face. Moreover, it looked cool with the light coming from behind him. "Yes. I don't need thanking. There must be something else you came here for. Just to _see_ me?"

"Well, yes." He admitted.

Trace stepped forward and the women, seemingly bodyguards tensed. The Boy Wonder looked at them. "Why are you scared of me? What am I going to do, eh? I'm like half your height."

"It's my job." One responded.

"Very well." His attention turned back to the Mayor. "You're doing this out of someone else's orders. Who really wants to see me?"

"He's good." Commissioner murmured to Batman who just nodded.

"The president."

"I'll pass thank you." He said quickly. "Does the president want it to be filmed, make a big deal about meeting the young heroes?"

"Well yes, this morning outside of the Hall of Justice."

"And I was notified today so I couldn't back out."

"Well yes."

"Why would I go to the Hall of Justice?"

Batman leant forward, "The Justice League is curious of you, until recently they doubted your existence. It'd be a chance to secure some powerful connections."

"You hate Superman; don't call him a powerful connection. The only powerful about him is his ego, he just happened to land on a planet with a lighter gravitational pull. Besides, do I even want to meet the Justice League?"

Batman's line for a mouth quirked in his version of a brief smile, something only Trace caught. "No, I don't imagine it would be a pleasant experience."

"Then no, I'm quite happy with the shadows, I won't be going to the bright lights of Washington."

"Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad will also attend alongside their mentors. It will improve morale of the country seeing that not only are their heroes now but kid heroes are being trained for the next generation."

"I'm not a hero, I'm a vigilante. There's a difference. I can't be all smiles and every cloud has a silver lining when I don't believe in that myself. Besides, I have no mentor to accompany."

Everyone on the roof looked to Batman who shook his head, "I don't know him anymore than you do."

Boy Wonder didn't really know what that meant either but something told him that it proved his point so he bowed, just like he did a year ago, handing Riddler over, and slipped back into the shadows. He crossed the street ready to patrol the alleys when he heard his Father call out.

"Oy, what are you doing around the police station."

Richard ripped his mask off, thankful for once that his clothes were black with no heroic emblem.

"Someone asked me to keep an eye on them in case they started snooping around the docks." He blurted the lie.

"What's going on at the docks?" As he stuffed his mask in his pocket, Wilson grabbed his arm and started leading him to his car, parked around the corner.

"They wouldn't tell me, they said the less I knew the safer I was. But they promised me food if I did."

"Well, forget that. We're going home. My mate cancelled on me, says he wants sleep before the League's sidekick introducing tomorrow, he's taking his niece."

"You mean the Justice League?" Richard whispered keeping up the dumb and naïve act.

"Yeah, do you wanna go?"

"Yes, please, can I?" He asked slipping into the back seat and waiting for Wilson to get in the car.

"Sure, we'll get something for supper since you haven't eaten all day. Have you?"

"No. I haven't. I swear."

"Good because I want Kebab. I'll get you something."

Richard resisted narrowing his eyes in suspicion. First there was no beating then he didn't accuse him of ratting him out to the police station, now he was getting food and going to the awarding tomorrow. Maybe it was luck but whatever it was he didn't push it. After stopping at the take-away shop, it was a short drive back home and Richard was wrenched out of the car and thrown inside. Wilson chucked the food on the table and disappeared into the bathroom. Richard leant on the wall, staring at the food that taunted him. He couldn't eat any though.

Wilson finally came down with a first aid kit in hand and a tired look in his eyes. Ice flowed through Dick's veins; his 'luck' must have been up. Wilson opened the takeaway and grabbed a handful of chips to stuff in Richard's hands. As the boy ate, he pushed him up the stairs; running water could faintly be heard from the bathroom. Richard was in a dusty state from jumping rooftops not that Wilson was aware, and he couldn't go to Washington tomorrow looking like a coal miner.

"Wash now and be back down as quickly as possible but don't forget behind your ears."

Dick nodded, knowing better than to talk with his mouth full and rushed off leaving Wilson to go down stair and switch the television on again. Meanwhile, Richard almost fainted when he slid into the hot water. It began to scold his skin but he didn't care, compared to freezing each night he was in heaven. While his body was used to such extreme temperatures, he still paused slightly as he waited for the entire ache that was his body to relax to disappear from his muscles. He scrubbed and washed, he had barely rinsed his hair of shampoo when he knew his time was nearing to an end.

After drying and pulling on fresh clean pyjamas, he tucked his mask and slingshot back under his bead and ran downstairs. Immediately Wilson took him to the sofa and pushed him down; he grabbed his wrist and bandaged the scarred flesh, paying no attention to the fact the scars were partly because of him. His face was still pink from the hot water and he looked as he did when he was eight, except thinner and the innocent light in his blue eyes had dimmed.

"Don't do anymore tonight and wear long sleeves tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Richard…what were you doing at the police?"

He wanted to say 'I told you' but that would be dismissive and that will only earn him a beating. So he repeated his story, "Someone offered me food if I would keep an eye on what the police were talking about. Was that bad to get food without you saying I was allowed?"

"No, you weren't bothering me about it were you?"

"No. Okay." Richard couldn't help but inhale the scent of the meat drifting from the table.

Wilson laughed at the starving kid before taking the polystyrene container and watching as he devoured the contents like an animal after a chase.

"If there had been a pattern on the inside there isn't anymore." Richard murmured as he stared at the empty box, feeling the satisfaction of a full stomach, something that he never had anymore. "Go to bed, to sleep this time."

"In the bed?"

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind."

Richard fled from that room faster than the Flash fuelled with coffee and Haribos.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DC. Wilson was made up though but he isn't around for long.**

* * *

**Chapter 5—**

Maybe it was just because it had been Richard Grayson's birthday yesterday and today the kids were being introduced to the world as official heroes but Batman would have sworn he saw the former in the crowd. It took a second for his normally-quick brain to kick in with recognition but when he looked back he wasn't there. Bruce Wayne had called in on the child, maybe remind them to continue their search for him, to find out he had been adopted in the beginning of that month. Bruce had been slightly relieved that the boy would be okay until he heard the name.

He had arrested Matthew Wilson five years ago for abusing his wife over three years. Why the Child Protection Service had let him adopt he didn't know but h refused to believe that Wilson was the Father material Richard needed. He had been through so much and Bruce knew from experience how hard it was. Now Richard was out of his reach to help, he had another kid on his mind. Sure he had meet up with BW once or twice over the past year but every time he saw him he couldn't help but sigh in relief that the kid was actually still alive.

He didn't want to intrude out of the small mutual respect they'd built up in their brief partnerships, but knowing nothing about him got on his nerves. He was the Great Detective but he was just sitting back. It could be necessary that he knew about him. They must be a reason he felt so determined in what they did to do it dutifully without question, rest or hesitation. He could have personal gripe about someone that may cloud judgement.

Superman laughed at something Kid Flash had said and took his place at the podium, snapping Batman from thought. Hawkgirl followed his line of sight and was searching the building opposite for whatever the Batman had been focused on for so long. Failing that, she nodded at him to ask if something was wrong but he nodded back dismissively. Bringing his attention back, Batman searched the crowd again but couldn't find Richard. Only when Aquaman stepped up to talk about Aqualad did the small boy step forward with eyes fixed on the Dark Knight.

"That concedes this actually, we have nothing more to update you on." Flash stood in to close off the show.

"What about Boy Wonder? Isn't he a child hero? Why isn't he here?" A reporter shouted out.

Everyone looked to Batman and he inwardly sighed. Why did they expect Batman to know everything about the kid? They'd ran into each other on the job around about five times. Batman dealt with the super-criminals but it left him no time for the menial law-breakers, that was where Boy Wonder took the stage. There was no cameras on him like there was on Batman and people barely heard from him in months but everyone talked about him.

"As you could have guessed by now, Boy Wonder tries to avoid the media." Then he whispered under his breath. "Smart boy." Superman and Hawkgirl were the only ones to hear and they both just smiled slightly wider.

"Do you think we will be seeing him any time soon?" Another reporter jumped on the interrogate-the-person-who-doesn't-know-anything bandwagon.

Kid Flash spoke up this time, "I don't know, it'll be up to him and he's pretty unpredictable."

Flash smirked at his protégé. "It looks like someone's still sore from what happened last year."

"What happened last year?" The question was barked and Kid Flash just smiled winningly at them.

"He floored me then left his mark. Admittedly I was being a bit annoying but hey," he held his hands up in mock surrender, that same big innocent smile—being only thirteen had its benefits—"I was excited. He's my hero."

"Have you seen Trace since, Kid Flash?"

"No. Unfortunately. Though I would like to right the wrong impression. Because I'm not annoying at all."

He looked expectantly to Batman, pleading for the favour. "Why are you looking at me?" He said monotonously, but all those who knew him could tell he'd had enough of the Boy Wonder questions.

However, it didn't stop there. As soon as they were in the private rooms of Mount Justice, Superman just had to pipe up. "You've been keeping it a secret for too long…"

"He doesn't want to meet you, I asked him last night. Clark, just drop it, will you? Besides, last night was the first time I saw him in a month. He's not my sidekick or my partner, we've just cross paths every now and then."

Still the Kryptonian persisted, "Don't you think it's time you, I don't know, recruited him?"

"He probably doesn't want my for a mentor, he must have someone else."

"You're a detective, find out."

"I refuse to, out of respect."

"It didn't stop you from delving into my past."

"I've just said this is different, out of respect."

"Oh, you respect him and not your old friend."

"Yeah, what did I say?"

"I give up."

"I give up."

Batman seethed storming from the meeting and leaving six of the founding members dumb-founded behind him. He had been asked about the Boy Wonder six times in that meeting, three times by the Flash; apparently Kid Flash had wanted to meet him again since the first day almost a year ago. He'd tried to ignore it but when the meeting had neared to its close, Green Arrow had mentioned it—reminding the rest and giving the Bat just another reason to despise Oliver.

Many of the heroes scattered throughout the Watchtower asked of Batman's cause of distress but he ignored them as he made his way to the zeta beams. He was going to have tea and double check everything at Wayne Industries before suiting up and trying to solve the thorn in his side that was the mysterious BW. He could start with looking for him first and, failing that, looking through the news and police reports of all sightings. The real reason Batman had wanted to avoid him was because he didn't want to delve into the nightmares within the boy's life that made him take on such a dangerous crusade, he saw it now; after all, Bruce's own reason was his parents.

"Alfred?" He jogged from the Batcave entrance in civilian clothes and made his way from the study into the living room. He found the older man seated with phone in hand and a concerned, almost sombre expression.

"Thank you, Commissioner, Master Bruce has arrived, I will notify him. Thank you for calling."

Bruce waited for his surrogate father to hang up the phone and turn to him, "The meeting was cut short was it, Master Bruce? Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I am actually. Why was Gordon phoning?"

"Ah, you do remember the Richard Grayson, sir?"

"Yes." Bruce croaked but hoped Alfred hadn't noticed; he hadn't mentioned the boy for two years so why was he brought up, maybe it was to do with seeing him today in the crowd. Bruce ignored the incoherent thoughts bouncing in his head and listened to his butler's response.

"Well, he had been adopted not a month ago, as I know you are aware. It turns out that Gordon recognised the boy at the Leagues' presentation, but unfortunately he also recognised the man who had adopted the boy. It was Matthew Wilson, sir. And it seems like he hadn't leant his lesson from when the Batman took him in."

"He hasn't hurt the boy, has he?" He followed Alfred into the kitchen; the aroma of succulent chicken cooked with Alfred's special flare hit him instantly.

"I'm afraid, young Richard has been through some severe abuse while under Wilson's care. He's in hospital right now. He blames himself since after spotting the two he waited until he had the official adoption records to check and see how it could have been allowed by the services."

"I thought the same myself, Alfred, in a way I am to blame also." Bruce fell into a chair at the kitchen table.

"No, Master Bruce you said that same thing those two years ago. No one could blame these things on you. As it was sir, they couldn't have removed the boy form his care without evidence, but when the police investigated, i.e. Gordon paid him a visit"—Bruce scoffed, interrupting him for a second, of course the police wouldn't have acted—"only to find the boy bleeding profusely."

"Was that solid evidence enough?"

"I believe Wilson is ready for court within this month. Meanwhile, Richard is being put back into care as soon as the hospitals clear him."

"What put him in hospital?"

"Starvation and hypothermia mean he'll be there for at least two weeks in his condition. The breaks will leave him there for two months; his ribs in particular have already healed and have had to be broken again among other things in surgery. And deep cuts on his wrist imply he'll be going to a psychiatric ward instead of back to the Detention Centre."

Bruce buried his head in his hands, "I don't know which place is worse for him."

"Commissioner Gordon expresses concerns regarding the mental hospitals methods. He says even for some thing as little and easily helped as depression, they can make things worse with shock therapy."

"How will that cure depression?" Bruce snapped loudly, and then shook his head in apology after. "I'm sorry Alfred. I've been thinking. My intentions for asking about the update..."

"You wished to adopt. I know you did and there's every opportunity now. I'm sure Richard would love a visit before that complication. However, in the short term, it's up to you sir. It is a big responsibility, especially on top of your other responsibilities as both Bruce Wayne and as Batman."

"But, it will give Richard a healthy environment to recover from this hole he's fallen into."

"Sir?"

"I will Alfred. Just as you were there for me, it's about time someone was there for him. I will call the Commissioner now to ask about seeing the boy with his company. Then I'll bring the suggestion up sometime."

"Very well." Alfred set a plate before the younger man and watched the boy he had raised eat, all the while imagining the small boy Bruce described running about the house; if the boy was an acrobat then he would have to get some of the furniture reinforced just in case.

Wilson looked murderous as they drove home. It was a long journey and Richard felt himself sink lower and lower into the chair.

"The police were looking at you."

"I didn't do anything suspicious."

"No but they saw me; they'll realise the mistake."

"I'm sorry."

"That won't help you now."

When they rolled up to the house, Richard was out in seconds but his 'father' was already there, a fist braced…

The boy looked so frail, Bruce thought as he and the Commissioner watched from the waiting room through the small glass viewing window. Broken bones, blood loss, deep lacerations to the wrist and shoulder of which was also both dislocated meant he wouldn't be doing any of his old gymnastics routines much anymore. Broken knees with small old fractures that had tried to heal weeks ago told the doctor that this wasn't a one off; fingernails bent back where he had tried to claw his way away from the brutal attack just screamed the affect it would have on the boy's psyche. Half his face was littered in scars that wouldn't heal for a long time, his life was no doubt ruined forever.

Bruce had to clench his fists to control his anger; that damned Wilson wasn't getting much of a sentence either, even with Bruce Wayne's power, Wilson would never get what he deserved for hurting this boy. All hatred drained away when the boy shifted—possibly a coma the doctor had said—no the boy was strong. The Commissioner tensed too beside him but neither showed signs of going in. They couldn't comfort him, they barely knew him. He needed someone who knew and loved him, only he didn't have anyone to fill that role. He would have, Bruce scolded himself for hesitated and causing the boy this pain and trauma. It was his fault at heart.

The boy's back arched in pain and Bruce immediately split off to find Leslie, leaving Commissioner to watch as the boy started to cry. Ripping the machines from him, he stumbled from the bed. The Commissioner wanted to go in but he was too scared. It was his fault at heart. He hadn't stopped the adoption, in fact just like everyone else, he'd forgotten about him, only to take his time before actually investigating Wilson and finding the dying boy. He was fine now, he reassured himself as he watched the boy fumble through cupboards and pull a needle form one. He didn't even move when the boy cut into his arm with the implement and fall to the floor.

Leslie burst through the door with Bruce jus behind her, startling Gordon from where he was frozen.

"Richard? Oh my God?" …was all Bruce uttered.

* * *

**XD I'm so evil!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 6—**

Sobs wracked his body, his fists clenched and unclenched as the boy fought for self-control. Tears continuously streamed down his face, falling and hitting the bright chrome floor. Slowly he sunk to his knees when he became too weak to stand. He wanted to stop and regain his composure but he was too far gone in his depression to close the flood gates. Richard hated the phase he went through; his wrists still bled from the deep cuts he'd carved into his own flesh. The hospital claimed to be keeping all sharp objects from him but Richard somehow found of way.

It was times like this when he wasn't Boy Wonder; he wasn't anything but a broken boy pulled between giving up, and continuing for the sake of saving others.

Choking and gasping for air, the fit soon gave way to hysteric laughter. He laughed at himself, what he'd become and the future he had in store. He rolled onto his back as the giggles soon subsided and he was just left staring at the ceiling. As he lay on the floor, he wondered how no one had noticed the mental breakdown. He listened to the machines beeping round him, the heart monitor still screamed critical after he had tore the wires from him and the IV drip leaked onto the floor above his head; the dripping was the only sound to permeate the room until a click of the door echoed through his empty consciousness.

"Richard? Oh my God?"

The relaxed haze that clogged Richard's brain dissipated as he was lifted back onto the bed and the doctor connected him up to the machines as she spoke to two men, all three faces stained with concern. Surely, just like everyone else, they wanted him to die; he wanted to die, that was why he had slit his wrists but now they were bandaged and he had no form of escape. He blinked, and forced his body to sit up as his mind struggled to comprehend the conversation going on over him.

He recognised the man standing at the door, as if afraid to enter, he was the police officer that Batman trusted, he remembered. If Batman could trust him then so could he. He shook his head, he wasn't Boy Wonder right now; he was just Richard. To distract himself, he looked to the second man, but that brought a swarm of sickening memories of grief as he stood over his parents' graves. Bruce Wayne had paid for the funeral and had been the only man to give his condolences. Commissioner Gordon had been there too now he thought about it, but hadn't spoken.

That had been years ago, why were they her now? Was he dying? Was Mr. Wayne going to bury him next to his parents? He'd like that; he'd prefer that to living the horror he was forced to endure day to day.

Wait…his slow mind reeled back to Bruce Wayne. He had money, determination to help and a knowing look in his eyes. He wasn't Batman…was he? The jaw said everything and that playboy act had to be a fake; no one was that dumb. In fact, just last week while Richard had been sat in front of the television, trying to focus on anything but the throbbing in his knee, watching the news story of Bruce Wayne turning down an international million dollar contact because of catches in the translated contract. He clearly knew more than one language to be the one to pick it out whatever he said about his advisors bring the one to notice. He had to be Batman, it would explain why he bothered to see him in hospital; he knew he was Trace.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked the billionaire as he sat up with effort. "I know, but do you?"

"We met a while ago, do you remember?"

"Yes, I don't mean the first time, last time we met; did you know it was actually me?" He couldn't say it outright, the Commissioner and the doctor were watching.

"What?" The confusion was evident on his face without the mask to remind him to hide such an emotion.

"Never mind," he smirked, "you'll find out eventually, Mr. Wayne."

"Richard?" The doctor had a clipboard in hand and started to ask simple questions; what hurts, what can't you feel, are you comfortable, do you want someone to talk to?

"Like professional help, no, my mind is fine."

"If you change your mind, there are a lot of people to talk to."

He narrowed his eyes, "Since when?"

She paused slightly, and then closed her eyes, "I'm sorry you weren't given the proper treatment or care before this but I should tell you; I care for all of my patients."

"Ok." What else could he say? He wasn't use to the burning of hope he was failing to smother in the back of his mind. "What's wrong with me?"

"You've broken bones and we've got you on some special juice to make you strong again soon." She tapped the IV and Richard starting laughing again at her bedside manner. He'd matured immensely over the years but it made him feel warm to be talked to like a kid again.

"Richard? Are you feeling okay?" Leslie set about bandaging his wrists as she spoke to him softly.

He only laughed harder, looking up through teary eyes, he saw Mr. Wayne turn to the Commissioner with a look of shock. "This doesn't mean anything; he won't go to that hospital. He definitely doesn't need electroshock."

"Electroshock?" He stopped laughing as abruptly as he started and stared at Mr. Wayne with his best wilting stare. "You think I'm crazy? 'That hospital' is the loony bin. I've barely been awake for three minutes and already you're carting me off for good."

No one spoke until Mr. Wayne took the seat beside the boy's bed, "Your wrists, Richard, did you mean to cut them so deep before?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I wanted everything to stop."

"That worries us, electroshock is a last resort, none of us here want it to come to that but there is only so much we can do. We'll see how you go and if you feel better…" he looked to the policeman.

"Your request has been accepted by Child Protection Services, Bruce, there's only the matter of paper work. It's your choice if you want to tell him."

"What was the request?" Richard asked.

"What do you say to come and live with me when you come out of the hospital?"

"You'll be responsible for me?"

"You'll be my ward and I'll be your guardian."

"Why? What are _your_ intentions?"

"I can tell you another time, I could even show you, in fact. But it's all up to you."

"Can I….?"

"Trust me? I hope you can. How about I come and see you the day after tomorrow? You don't have to choose straight away after you just woke up."

"I'm staying here over night?" He asked Leslie after Mr. Wayne stood.

"Yes, Richard."

"Stop saying my name. I've shamed that name."

"You haven't shamed anyone."

He looked at her intently and without blinking whispered, "I'm not staying here over night."

"You'll be safe, I assure you."

"Safe from whom? Call it paranoia but I'm not particularly convinced. This is the free clinic right? Anyone can come in here, anyone. Who knows I'm here?"

"Who would be after you, Richard?"

"Wilson always said he knew people to accept the adoption and avoid CPS, they'll find and kill me."

"Would you feel better if I had an officer stay outside this door?" The Commissioner asked.

Richard looked around the sterile room, the window above his head couldn't be opened but I fan on his bedside sufficed it's purpose; beside it a flower hung limp in a blue vase, on touching it, he found it to be plastic. Sitting up, he craned his neck to look at the machines around him and the needles stained with his blood had been picked up and put on the side. When his gaze snagged on it, Dr. Leslie picked it up and also gathered all of the other equipment that he could use to hurt himself.

Finding himself, to have been distracted by searching the room for dangers, he turned back to the Commissioner. Richard gave him the softest puppy dog eyes; he hadn't tried to look for a while but it was effective especially ow he was so thin and sickly. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wincing as he did so and only settled for hugging himself when the pain became unbearable. He could almost see the Commissioner melt in guilt.

"Which officer? Will you guard the door?"

"I'm sure I can do that." Richard tried a faint smile but closed his eyes, feigning fatigue.

"Lie down; sleep will help the healing process." Leslie whispered as she guided him back down.

"Thanks Commissioner; thanks Mr. Wayne."

He curled up slightly on the side that didn't hurt as much and closed his eyes. He kept them closed with great effort as the doctor arranged the thin cover around him; not being able to see her made him uneasy. The only reason he would stay the night, with her and the Commissioner both there; Batman—no, Bruce—seemed to trust them and the World's Greatest Detective was never wrong. However, he would still slip away, they couldn't pin him down. As much as he wanted he wanted the home Bruce offered, he needed to know the Batman better.

He waited for the sun to set and the buzz of patients die down to a low before he raided the room for his clothes, still blood-soaked and crept out. The Commissioner was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs with his back to the door he was guarding; with a cup of coffee in one and his mobile phone in the other he chatted to someone, clueless as to what who was creeping silently and skilfully behind him. Richard was dubious why Batman trusted him for a second but really he had no time for studying the cop.

"Barbara, don't be lazy. There is a packet of instant noodles in the top cupboard; just need to boil the kettle and pour. It's not difficult. You can't reach?"

Boy Wonder slipped past him and into the main foyer, regretful that his bloodstained clothes attracted attention. As he neared the exit, a security guard spotted him and spoke into his walkie-talkie before jogging after him. Broken knees or not, he was faster than the guard had first suspected and so slipped out. He turned hard left into the patches of greenery that surrounded the hospital. Pulling myself up into a tall tree, he glanced back to see the guard literally at his heels. Quickly and swiftly, he shimmied up to the top as soothing words from the guard echoed up to where he was perched.

"Can you get down? I don't want you to hurt yourself. What's your name?"

"Jim." He called back as he looked about for his next option.

"What's your last name?"

He saw it; the roof of the adjoining building was in a leaps reach. He couldn't make it; he adjusted his footing on the flimsy branch. "Gordon." He leapt.

His fingertips barely caught the edge of the building but never the less, managed to haul his light frame up over the edge. He scrambled up instantly and started running. Ignoring the determined twinge in every known muscle and ache in every bone was all he focused on as he ran. _Don't pass ou_t, he chanted in his head as he ran on aimlessly—he needed to get away from anything and everything. The warehouse was a safe place still and so that would be where he would head for.

Don't pass out.

His knees burned as if they were coated in lava, and yet he still ran. His legs moved on their own without command or thought, leaving Boy Wonder's mind to wander. Looking up to the night sky he saw the Bat-signal, no doubt Bruce had donned cape and cowl tonight; how long until he heard of his escape? Would he give in on the boy as everyone else would? All hope died in that thought.

* * *

"Escaped?" Batman leant back in the seat of the Batmobile and closed his eye behind his mask.

He sighed into the warm air of the car and then peered into the darkness beyond the tinted windows. He was well aware that this was cutting into his patrol time when Gotham needed. Alfred had called him to share the news and it was an unspoken understanding that Batman would look for him on patrol. The kid was still week and vulnerable; how he'd survived so far was a mystery but with broken bones and a delicate mental state, the kid needed help and Bruce Wayne and the Batman could help.

It would be a long night.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is written, let me know when you want it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 7—**

Eight bloody months of crawling for food and crawling back to the warehouse where it was safe and it left Richard itching to pull on the mask again. His bones needed to heal; he under stood that but he hadn't expected to wait five months until he could walk again and then he put himself through three months of strict training to get him back to the same standards, if not better. He was more agile of his feet, and while on his version of bed-rest had had become fluent in the languages he was studying and had taught himself how to hack computers when he'd…erm…liberated a computer from a drug dealer.

Now he bounced from foot to foot with anticipation to mean something to the city again—there was only so much he could do through hacking systems though. The Justice League database was an interesting read though, littered with every identity of its members. All he had to do was enter Queen_Emerald and after a whole month of trial and error on his password with only his identity to go off, it was satisfying to see everything spill out before him. The question was: did they know their computer had been rifled though? Moreover, had Batman found out who he was yet?

"You've been gone." The shadows questioned as they spat forth a Batman. "Out of the city or have you been having second thoughts about what danger you put yourself in?" He moved to watch the city from the rooftop where Boy Wonder had camped out to watch a drug haul.

"My first night back and you're warding me off, now, now, that's not very nice." He bit back without taking his eyes of the process going on below him.

Honestly, how had he not made the connection of Richard breaking his knees and running, somehow, away

Richard stood and pulled out a slingshot and an explosive capsule out; he aimed for the wheels of the truck. When two tyres were popped and the men were running for safety yelling 'the bat!' he took the chance to jump down to street level; he listened in jealousy as he heard the grapple gun whir into life. Calming himself of the anticipation that clouded his thoughts, he focused himself. Batman had taken three men out and was on a forth.

_Time for fun_, finally.

Boy Wonder ran, planting a hand on either shoulder of the closest men, he jumped up into a handstand, disorientating the man. Before he fell, two men ran up, one on either side of him, he did the splits and kicked both of them in the jaw simultaneously. Landing on his feet when the men he had jumped on collapsed, he gave a hard stamp to his solar plexus. A woman charged and Richard flipped over her and swiped her feet from under her, a quick blow to the nape knocked her out. Another man dropped when the vigilante landed a kick to his temple.

A woman in red and black charged, Richard span into a round house kick but the jester-dressed woman ducked. Richard narrowly missed a kit to the head with the massive hammer she wielded without afterthought.

Harley Quinn, he recognised her as they fought, punch, block and spin around her—an accomplice of…

"Joker!" The Batman's gravely voice rang out.

"Batsy! Wait, who's Harley playing with? Is that Trace? Hello, I'm the Joker and this is my lovely assistant. Say hello Harl. Oh, don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded and watched in distaste as Harley spat a tooth out.

'Trace' danced back from the blow he'd connected with a force even he was surprised with and risked a glance around; he saw the nine men he and Batman had taken out between them in only a minute without even breaking a sweat. Harley broke away from the fight and Trace turned to the truck and flung the clown painted doors open. There in the gloom of the vehicle, seven police men and women sat wrapped in ropes like a Christmas tree is wrapped in lights. Eyes widened when he opened the doors, fear and hope both sparkled within their irises. He ripped the masking tape from the Commissioner's mouth.

"You want to protect the city but you can't even protect yourself." He chuckled and released a police woman form her gag, she was quick to spit back a retort.

"Says the kid about to get himself killed."

"I'm not tied up in the back of a truck."

"Karolyn! It's Boy Wonder."

"Arghhh."

Trace already knew Harley was charging behind him but her battle cry only poured salt into her inevitable wound. Trace backed up a step and ran up the side of the truck, his momentum carrying the jump into a back-flip. Harley 's hammer hit the door where Boy Wonder had just been and it shook with the impact, meanwhile, the said hero landed lightly behind her. Before her surprise that a kid could jump so high vanished, he grabbed her head as he knocked her to her knees and smashed her head into the license plate.

"Wait here." Boy Wonder growled with no sign of the chuckling that had lit his face just a second before and stormed off.

"Not like we have a choice."

Batman was in hand-to-hand with Batman and Trace knew better than to barge in and get in their way. He looked over the warehouse area to see no one was about, only the few cohorts which were out cold. He set about tying them all up with the rope from the hostages with the help of the police officers. No one said a word but Karolyn kept glancing up to the boy then looking away.

When only the Joker remained, Trace scrambled up to see the clown had the Batman pinned with his infamous knife pressed to the hero's mouth. He had never drawn his slingshot so fast in his life but he had already fired the gas pellet before he could blink. It hit the Joker in the eyes and he recoiled, giving Batman the chance and space to flip the over and finish the fight with his own knockout gas.

Five minutes later, back-up police cars had all arrived and the unconscious criminals were carted off and Harley was taken to the hospital to get stitches. Ten the hostages were sent home, not before the Commissioner thanked the Boy Wonder and nodded to Batman. Watching the lights fade to blackness and the sirens die down to the low hum that was natural for the city, the two vigilantes stood in silence.

"I've been thinking…" They both said at once.

"Go on." Boy Wonder arched a hidden eyebrow at the Batman, urging him to continue.

"You've improved. I don't know where you've gone but it's done well for you. That, all in all, took three maybe four minutes. That's a record speed for fighting the Joker. Not a life was lost and only Harley was seriously hurt, but even that's only stitches."

"Maybe you need a sidekick."

"Maybe."

Trace hadn't expected that answer, "One like Kid Flash, naïve and rash. It should be someone terrible to put you talents in perspective for everyone else."

"I can't afford the methods Flash takes. Gotham is a darker city; I need a smart person, quick, sharp and able, and someone who thinks just like me, in sync with me."

He meant him, he knew and Batman knew he knew but he wasn't going to make it easier for him, he had to buy time to actually consider it first. "Good luck, anyone as smart as you say would've left long before now with no thought to crime-fighting."

"I guess, what were you thinking about?"

"Getting a cape, what do you think?" He didn't answer. "No, seriousy. You were right this didn't take long. After studying the Joker for these past months, he likes to make a noise; he likes to put you on the spot, make you chose, make you hate yourself. His main aim is wearing away _your_ insanity but tonight he couldn't have known you would be here. You only patrol the East side of Gotham at this time of night, if at all. This is my turf."

"The cape? Knock yourself out but the Joker, well I know what you mean and that's been nagging me too. I've been thinking he's been planning something after breaking out of Arkham last month he would have acted by now. He's had me in apprehension."

"Same here." He muttered. "What were the hostages for though? Are they needed in his plan? Are they baiting you for a trap? Were they just snooping round and got caught and thrown out the way?"

"Joker said he had 'big places to be and big parties to crash', are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The Wayne charity gala Tuesday night is at Bruce Wayne's manor. He's a big target in Gotham if the aim is money or…"

"Publicity, he wants Batman to show."

"How are you going to do that when Bruce is hosting?" Boy Wonder asked, testing the waters for the identity thing—he had no intention of keeping the fact he knew to himself, although he could have fun a bit.

"He sponsors the League; I can notify him."

"They could send Wonder Woman or someone to guard Mr. Wayne, since you know, if Brucie can't fend off the women then what hope has the pathetic sod." He tensed at the mention of 'Brucie' and shifted uncomfortably as he continued. "And it would be such a grievance to Gotham if the playboy's ego got him killed. He does a lot for so many charities; he almost makes you feel there's hope for this city after all." He paused, "No, actually send Superman to guard him, I nearly sent Wonder Woman to hell then."

"You've done research on Bruce Wayne?"

"I've done _a lot_ of snooping around. You'd be proud of me if you saw what I found out." He responded, a dangerous undertone in his voice sending alarm bells ringing in Batman's head, with any hope he ignored them since it would be such a shame to end his fun there.

"We could snoop around the Joker a bit more, I'm sure I could pull up the list of those invited to the gala."

Trace glanced at the elder man, "What do you mean by 'we', am I the sidekick you've been looking for?"

"Call it a partnership, what more could I really teach you? I won't ask for an identity, Trace, but how about a place to meet? Tomorrow at sundown."

"How about we meet on the roof of the building opposite the police department where we first spoke a year and a half ago? It has been that long, hasn't it?"

"Oh yes, fighting the Riddler, and your first public appearance. The video feed from the police station was uploaded to Youtube and leaked into the press."

"Kid Flash as well, oh so tell me, how long did it take for the pen to come off? Tell me he was embarrassed."

"A few days; he was showing it to every League member as if it was a solid gold trophy and to him it was."

"Whatever, the roof opposite, okay?"

"Why do you hate Kid Flash? You've only met him once, yeah he was annoying but he wants to see you again you know? He says…"

"I know what he said, I saw your League's _hey we endanger kids now_ show, he said 'I would like to right the wrong impression' well I can't stand him."

"Why not, there's something about the way he acts, not what he said, that you hate, something basic yet…"

"I hate how he can be so carefree and happy when I'm ready to kill myself each night. Okay?"

He shook his head as it buzzed from all his walls breaking down around him, the ones he works so hard to put up each night for the sake of being Trace. He breathed deeply and shut down all emotions as they tried to consume him, he battled himself for a second then he saw Batman's lips moved. He tried to work out what Batman had said but gave up and just turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**I'm writing the next chapter as I upload this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 8—**

"I hate how he can be so carefree and happy when I'm ready to kill myself each night. Okay?"

No, that wasn't okay. That was far from okay. Batman watched as the boy shook his head, wincing in pain as he did so. The Dark Knight struggled with something to say; how would he know how to comfort a boy? It was clear now why Trace was willing to sacrifice everything for the goal they both shared in a drive they both shared. This only made the Batman more curious, what trauma had this boy endured in order to twist his revenge so and why had Batman let it? 'Never let another kid end up like you'.

Great, this kid was, in fact, worse off.

"Are you okay?" He asked but received no answer.

Batman could almost see the torment of memories and emotions going on behind the mask but he regained himself, relaxing muscles and features and walked away. Of course, it was his way of dealing but closing himself off to the world wasn't ideal if he were going to grow up to function like a normal human living in the façade that he was indeed alright. It had been almost as if he literally hadn't heard the Batman's question or anything at all.

"Wait." Batman tried to stop him with a hand on his shoulder, while planting a tracker on his back but he walked on as if he hadn't felt anything.

Moving back to the Batmobile, he took note of the time: three in the morning and Alfred was expecting him back about now. As he drove home, he called the cave.

"Master Bruce, no complications, I hope."

"No, actually, I had the help of Boy Wonder, tonight. He's back and he's better. He fought Harley with no problem but he does concern me."

"And why is that, sir?" Alfred's courteous voice merely hinted at his own concern for the young boy risking his life in the crime-fighting life, which he had mentioned numerous times before. The boy's absence for half a year had stirred the butler into fearing the worst.

"He let slip that he…" he couldn't say he was suicidal, even if that was what he had said, "…he has his own psychological problems, no doubt pushing him into the dangerous life. I want to find out what happened and if it could affect him or Gotham could you pull up the file?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, I'm five minutes away."

The link cut out and left the Batman in silent thought, he had compiled a file of all news broadcasts, articles and online forums, on or mentioning him. There was even an art site where artwork was submitted depicting what they thought he'd look like and among fan fiction sites and Tracer forums, he'd come to the conclusion he'd gained a lot of fans all waiting for him to reveal himself to the world. His followers called themselves the Tracers and Batman always scoffed at the name when he read it online.

The dark navy of the polluted skies of the city gave way to vines and trees as the Batmobile entered the secret entrance, with a short command from the car's dashboard. The small strip of lights along the edges of the cave were the only indication where the walls were, other than that he drove blindly through the darkness with only the humming of the stealthy engine to accompany his thoughts, of which focused on the boy. His words echoed through the Batman's guilt-ridden consciousness.

"I hate how he can be so carefree and happy when I'm ready to kill myself each night. Okay?"

He was curious as to how the boy had just shut every emotion down and every sense with it. If he did that in battle, he would be an easy kill for sure. Even though he was better, he now had the Joker's attention and the clown would be sore form being beaten so easily. He'd return for another fight and Boy Wonder was nowhere near prepared for fighting the deranged super-villain. The kid was seemingly damaged enough, to pile on the Joker's sick antics and ideas would be to send him down a path he really wanted to avoid. It was bad enough he could anticipate the Riddler but the Joker was a whole new story.

The car pulled up and Batman made a bee line for his computer where Boy Wonder's file lit up the screen, casting an eerie glow against the rest of the cold cave.

"Batman, Martian Manhunter is ready to go through with our simulation in our next session." The message from Superman rang out into the empty cave.

Alfred waited patiently on hand and nodded to Batman in greeting. Pulling his cowl down, he fell into the seat and rested his wrist of the edge of the board, ready to spur into a flurry of typing. He started by pulling up every news feed and televised sighting or interview. By then Alfred had suggested he retire for he night with a fresh start the next morning after he hadn't found anything new; Bruce agreed and disappeared to change.

Hugging his last cup of coffee, he closed down the computer and made his way upstairs to bed. He walked right up to his room as he drank to calming liquid and savoured the feeling of it running down his tired throat. Just as always, Alfred had been right, now adrenaline was wearing off Bruce was tired. Alfred took his empty mug and bid him goodnight. The billionaire had all but passed out onto the silk sheets the second they touched his aching back.

_Blood swelled at the rupture and spilled down his back. The handle of the sword had dried blood encrusted in the shape of a careless hand print. The sword itself was long. The sword had ran through the young boy yet carried on going, it was driven into the wall before it had finally stopped, skewering the poor kid. Bruce stood before the body not as Batman but as Bruce. The commissioner had called him to show him the murder victim they had found. _

_ Richard Grayson was dead and it was all because he had failed him. Batman couldn't find him and Bruce couldn't keep him still in the first place. Commissioner Gordon knew his and blamed him and rightfully so; he glared at him form the doorway, boring holes into the back of his head. It was Bruce's fault, though and through._

_More blood trickled from the wound that killed him and dropped, only to hit the autopsy table. The table was at an angle, making everything run into a hole, below the hole, was a chalice, full of his blood. It taunted the detective as he watched the corpse of the once happy boy rot. The boy had been happy at the circus, but Bruce had witnessed the boy's fall into depression. _

_He presumed he had welcomed the death when no sign of struggle was found. He was only eleven and yet welcoming death; it was a thought Batman couldn't avoid. He was so smart and quick. The natural talent he had for acrobatics was astounding, a real crowd pleaser. Although, now he had no crowd to please, no one cared, no one remembered him. Maybe that would have changed, had he the chance to turn his life around. Meet a nice girl, have a nice life but no….Bruce's hesitation got him killed._

_The accusation bounced between his ears._

_Your fault._

_Your fault._

_Your doing. It might as well have been your hand at which he was killed._

Your fault.

_"I never saw him smile." Gordon murmured._

_"Jim…"_

_"No." He cut him off, "You don't have anything to say that I want to hear. Now scarper before the coroner gets here. I could get away with arresting you for tempering with a crime scene if I see fit."_

_"You blame me."_

_"Of course, don't you?"_

Bruce woke up crying for the first time since he was eight, morning his parents deaths all that long ago. He half-expected to see Alfred sitting at his bedside, running a comforting hand through his hair to calm to grief-stricken boy. Nevertheless, the elder man wasn't there and Bruce sat up and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his pyjamas as he fought the urge to sob once more. That dream was the last straw. He might have failed Richard Grayson but he wouldn't abandon Boy Wonder.

_Two years later_

It was him, Tony Zucco. The man to kill his parents and ruin his life; the man to drag him down to the petty existence he suffered in. He stood with a smoke in hand as he leant on the car's hood. There was no mistaking the heterochromia iridum, the right eye blue and the left eye brown. Richard watched from across the street, still in his Boy Wonder guise. He was alone, Trace was trained and time was of the esscence. Rage boiled inside the young boy; and he strode towards him with his slingshot at the ready. The murderer only noticed him when the first punch connected with his temple.

He tried to scramble to his feet just as BW threw a smoke pellet down. The unsuspecting criminal heard was the click of the trunk and felt a tug of his jacket; Boy Wonder left him trapped in the car while he slipped into the driver seat and hacked the walkie-talkie. It took barely a second of skilled changing of frequency before he found the police. Gordon's voice was indication of his success.

"…on the corner of the street, heading west…"

"Hey Commissioner, this is Trace here. 88, Sheltered View. Pick up this guy before I hurt him more than necessary." He ground out and fixed the radio before hearing the reply fill the stunned silence on the link.

He made his way to face his worst enemy and stared into the concussed eyes before proceeding to punch him in the jaw until unconscious. He left his mark before slipping back into the shadows to listen as the waging sirens grew closer. Boy Wonder waited and watched as a first police car pulled up and an officer emerged only to spot Tony Zucco and start laughing. The Commissioner was first to arrive, he smirked at the scene.

"How did he hack the radio?"

"He looks like he was hit with a truck."

"He sounded scary over the radio, and they say he's just a kid."

Tony Zucco stirred as they freed him and he jumped up to his feet, startling the police. Boy Wonder started forwards when he saw he was going to escape. Jumping off the side of the van, he span into a kick that snapped the idiots head back. While ignoring the muttered exclamations of the officers, he advanced on the con-man. Throwing punches to knock the teeth from his gums, it was only when Zucco became limp once more that he slowly peeled away from his revenge.

The Commissioner was to only one willing to speak up, after years navigating the Batman. "Trace…it's late…"

"So it is…" He smirked, aware of what Gordon was getting at, as he wiped the blood from his knuckles.

"Don't you have somewhere to be tomorrow?"

"School? Are you trying to tell me to go bedie byes?" He glanced at him and saw the man behind gulp.

"I thought you would have after battling the Joker, that's all. Where is the Batman?" He persisted.

"Hanging upside down from the cave stalactites, maybe? Why would I know?"

"Just asking. Don't be offended."

"Besides, Joker took two minutes to take down; you didn't miss much hiding in the truck."

"I wasn't hiding, my squad was investigating and…"

"I see that went down spectacularly; it's best to always get information straight from the source. What did you do after he beat your every plan and tactic?"

"Prayed Batman would arrive."

"I love it, do you mind if I borrow that strategy while I investigate him?"

"Don't you have teddy bears to tuck in?"

"Don't you have grandchildren to tuck in?" He countered without pause.

"I'm not that old, my daughter is about as old as you, young man…I better not have grandchildren."

He turned back to check on the officers behind him that had broken from watching their sparring match to arresting Zucco. When the Commissioner turned back, the boy was gone. He shook his head muttering about damn Gotham vigilantes and returned to his squad car to call in.

* * *

**Eighth chapter out of thirteen planned...dun dun dunnn! The Young Justice team will be in chapter eleven, I think. I only put this under YJ because that was the Robin I based Trace off but Miss Grayson asked if I could write how the team would change, so I will. Anyone else can suggest changes and I'll try and adapt future chapters.**

**Keep Reviewing! I appreciate the support you show.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

**This one took days, but I knew it had to be perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 9—**

The seven founders were the only ones in the Watchtower, with the rest down on Earth and the sun was rising over the planet. Batman sat cross-legged on one of the tables with a mug of coffee in hand as he watched the panorama light up before him. There was so little time in the day between Batman and Bruce's responsibilities but he had woken up early that morning to check on the Watchtower. He was taking the day off today for Martian ManHunter's simulation, as had the rest of the seven founders. J'onn refused to tell him about what he had planned and so the Dark Knight could only trust him.

He could hear Barry and Hal arguing in the other room about who would be the one to screw up this training exercise and he knew Diana to be watching the fight. The faint whirring of the Zeta beam in the background as the Man of Steel graced them with his presence told Batman that they would no doubt start soon after Aquaman and J'onn himself arrived. He finished his coffee and stood, his meditation session coming to an interrupted end.

Once they were all gathered in the main room, Martin ManHunter ran them all through with the protocol, the equipment and what would happen and yet he gave no indication as to the goal of the simulation. On could guess of course, tam building, hypothetical strategies, throwing the unlikely to prepare them for if it or something ever was to happen—just in case. They had to be prepared, Batman knew that most of all. They all took their bay and lay down, allowing Martian ManHunter access to their minds.

Everything changed.

They were in the Watchtower as usual, sitting around a conference table; all of them but Martian ManHunter; they waited for a second, not knowing what to do yet. A few were even confused, that was until a streak of white light blinded them all as a beam passed them, hitting the earth. Everyone jumped to their feet, every curse under the sun spilled from their mouths. When the radiance died down, it left a smoking planet. The Leaguers all looked between one another in shock and ran for the zetas.

"Atlantis needs me."

"I need to check Themyscira."

"Okay, rendezvous outside the Hall of Justice." Batman ordered as they vanished.

"The kids!" Flash exclaimed, worry staining his features, "I'll check the mountain; rendezvous I got ya."

"Should head on down and start looking for anyone alive?" Hal asked as he put in coordinates for the Hall.

"Yes." Superman answered and Batman nodded.

Dust encircled what used to be the Hall of Justice. The whole world had torn itself apart and now everything lay in ruin. The League gazed over what had been Washington. Batman searched through the rocks for clues of what had vaporised most of the planet. He collected rocks and sifted through dirt but none of it processed in his head. Everything was gone, everyone was dead. Those who he had just passed in the office yesterday were merely atoms now. Superman flew over head, scanning with each and every one of his visions for signs of life; nothing.

For all they knew, Batman, Flash and Green Lantern were the last three humans; Superman and ManHunter had both lost the planet that had been so kind as to take them in and Wonder Woman and Aquaman…

"Themyscira is wiped out." Wonder Woman's voice broke their morning as she came through the broken Zeta beam with a sullen Aquaman behind her.

"Atlantis too."

Next, Flash's comm. link buzzed and I sad voice filled their ears. "I've checked the mountain, only half of it is still standing, Red Tornado is scattered in pieces and Superboy, well, he could withstand it but he didn't survive. I checked by all of the kids, they're…"

"Don't say it." Hal bit back.

"I don't think I could. But I'll never be able to forget what I've seen, that's for sure."

"After we were worrying about putting the kids in danger, and in the end it meant nothing."

Superman landed just as Flash skidded to a stop, everyone tried to ignore the tears leaking from under his mask; to see the normally optimistic speedster so distraught was what did it for Hal, who turned and kick the nearest rock he saw. All of the Leaguers stood in a circle, staring down, none wanting to voice the survivor's guilt.

"Look I know there's an investigation but I have to check Smallville."

"We have an hour to straighten out any personal grieving; then we meet back here to find out answers."

The manor was a plain of dust, the wh9ole thing had been vapourized and now nothing stood. Batmancouldn't search around for fear of finding the man who had taken him in and raised him since he was just a child. Instead, he ran to where the entrance to the cave was and dug out the door that the clock should have opened. He ran down the dusty steps and booted up the computer for it to analyse the rock samples. Batman turned to his armoury and restocked his belt, as he did do he found the remote.

It still tracked Trace's GPS and it was moving. Boy Wonder had survived and was walking the world alone. How many people had he lost today? Consumed with grief at such a young age would be unbearable, Bruce knew from experience how that could tear apart a child's life. It was bad enough, he thought, the boy seemed unstable after the outburst concerning Kid Flash. HE thought back; he had never mentioned parent or whether they knew of his double identity and, thinking back to what the boy had said during their first encounter, things became clearer. 'I'm ready to kill myself'.

It was decided, he needed to find him. He checked the GPS again; he was heading for the inner city. He still had forty minutes and he could easily se the Zeta to get back. Climbing into the Batmobile, he thought of showing him the League now, he would have to since there was no other way the boy could survive but he didn't think they would appreciate waiting until the end of the world to meet him. His hand paused over the ignition. What would they do now? He knew what next, find who caused the Armageddon and why but what about after that?

He drove from the cave and searched, constantly checking between the road, the GPS and the time. There was no one else to be on the roads but he did have to avoid the odd abandoned car that had happened to avoid being turned into automobile powder in the blast. He caught up with the GPS in Wayne Industries and used his grapple to reach the top. Looking out, he saw death in its purest form. From people to the plants, everything was burnt. Buildings were smashed and strewn across the road like a pasta art project that had been stood on by a big brother.

This had been his home. The city he had sworn to protect. As he looked over the ruined world, caught in his guilt plagued Trance, he hadn't realise Trace hobble to sit at the edge of the roof by his feet. He only noticed him when a small noise escaped his throat, something painfully close to a sob. The Caped Crusader looked at the boy for a second, half his face was blistered and bleeding, his costume was little more than singed polyester, beneath it angry burns reflected in the light from the few lights that actually worked anymore. Slowly, Batman sat by him.

"How did you survive?"

"Sewers, I was thrown into one by some thugs, I hit my head on the concrete at the bottom and when I woke up everything was…what happened?"

"The League is investigating, well the original seven are, and everyone else is gone."

"How did you survive?"

"I was in the Watchtower?"

"Oh…I mean—what's the Watchtower?"

"It's a brightly striped pram, surprisingly resistant to massive lasers coming from unknown sources in space."

"Where is the League now?"

"Trying to see what still stands of their lives. We meet at the Hall of Justice soon. You're coming too, you need serious medical aid."

"There's no point, I didn't come up here for the view you know." He peered over the edge to the drop and concrete below; it got the point across.

"Why? I mean, I know a lot has happened but…"

"No, I haven't lost anyone today, I didn't have anyone in the first place. But Gotham was my chance to mean something, I didn't want another kid ending up like I did, alone and hurting."

"You don't have to be like that, you can…"

"Get better? No, there's no hope for me." He stood and looked over the city, Batman copied, thinking of ways to comfort him. "You're the great detective; you tell me what these mean." He pulled sleeves up to reveal cut and scars; all deliberate and deep.

Batman remembered back to Richard Grayson trying to use that as an escape, oh God Richard. How long has it been? That kid had been living in hell, and now he was dead. So much for making his life better. He was miserable and alone in his last few seconds, just like the last few days, weeks or months; take you pick but Batman hadn't done anything to help. How could he help Boy Wonder now though?

The boy wandered to the corner, "I didn't want you to be here, I didn't want you to see how week I was but you know me more than anyone so it's only fitting that you witness my…liberation."

He stepped over the edge and Batman dived to catch him but was too late. He fumbled for his grapple hook—maybe he could still swing down—but it wasn't in his belt. Trace had taken it; that smart, devious, poor boy had known this was coming. No, he couldn't let the boy end it like that, no matter how much it hurt, Bruce knew there was always a chance for happiness.

Crack.

Then silence.

The noise stole his breathe and soul. Shaking on his knees, he leant over the edge and saw the small pale corpse and the pool of blood in which it soaked. With muscles like solid ice, he forced his body to take him to ground level, after stepping out of the building and letting the doors swing closed behind him, he crouched by his former partner. He'd had so much ahead of him; such a child prodigy that any mother or father should be proud of. He should be proud of himself, not hating himself and wanting it to end.

"Batman, I heard the noise, what happened?"

"You heard?" He asked, his voice like a mouse muffled by towels.

"Yes, without car and millions of people talking, I can hear everything. You sound terrible. What happened?"

"Boy Wonder…"

"Is he alive?" Flash's voice joined their in the comm.. link.

"Not anymore he's not." He snapped back, his voice breaking with tears of sadness, pity and guilt.

After losing everything that day, the boy had given up it all because it had hurt that bad. How had Batman not noticed? That made two young boys he had now failed, killed even. He broke down, sobbing over the kid's corpse, something Trace had probably imagined no one doing, not so much as blinking an eyelid. No he didn't understand what he meant to the world, as a hero or an idol. Even if he denied those things. People ready to end it all, never understood what they meant tot the people around them, trapped in their own bubble of destructive self-hatred, it wears them down until they just can't take it anymore.

Bruce should know. Alfred had saved him from going down that road a long time ago but no one had been there for Boy Wonder. And now with everything gone, there was no one to help either of the lost orphans, young or old, dead or alive.

"Bruce?" Superman crouched by Batman, when he had arrived, he didn't know.

Martian ManHunter materialised before them, "I suggest we terminate the simulation before damage occurs."

"What simulation? Oh my God, I forgot." He shook the crying playboy next to him, "Bruce, this isn't real? Can you hear me? J'onn, terminate it now."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own DC! **

* * *

**Chapter 10—**

He had to find him now, he couldn't let that rotten nightmare of a simulation come true. He would blame himself until his own last breath if he let the boy marinade in his own depression. He pulled out his bat-phone and searched for the tracker he put on the boy; his last hope was that he hadn't abandoned it and that he still was okay because Batman, if not for the boy then for himself, needed to stop him from 'giving up'; he couldn't allow that kid to kill himself because Batman had failed to be that teacher he had wanted or that partner he had needed.

Martian ManHunter had explained it; their shock overrode their knowledge of it being false. Batman had believed so strongly that Boy Wonder would have somehow survived, J'onn had put him into the simulation animated from what Batman and Flash knew or remembered of him. Batman had played out to scene, signed it to its fate of suicide but it didn't matter. He needed to find Boy Wonder to make sure that it wasn't his destiny. After hearing the crack, seeing the body, he promised himself, he'd do anything to save the boy now. _ It wasn't real,_ he had to remind himself.

A green dot flashed on the screen but it was weak, meaning the tracker was damaged. It beeped in one of the warehouses, an open roofed one at that. As Batman jumped into the Batmobile, he quickly typed in the co-ordinates; the advanced car wiped the October snow from its windscreen and Batman just new that Boy Wonder was sitting in the ice in that cold warehouse. He called Alfred to prepare the Batcave and have Leslie on call.

He couldn't let Boy Wonder down.

* * *

Rain hammered the slate, ran down into the gutter and fell out the break, dampening the snow beneath. It was a good few inches deep and colder than it should be even for ice. Breeze pounded Richard's back; he hid his face in his knees, breathing relatively warm air onto his numb fingers as they tried to pull his coat in tighter to protect him but he shook so much that he couldn't grasp the material. Frost bit into his neck but he wouldn't shake it off in fear of letting the cold in. The night was getting colder and something deep inside of him urged him to move, run and get warm, but instead he just shook harder.

It was only early October but no, it had to snow. No one would find him there in the frozen wasteland of the car park, so far away from the warehouse, the shelter that he had failed to reach. The cold struggled with hunger to be the one to kill him—he was dying. Maybe…maybe there was still a chance to get back. He stood slowly and fell against the wall when his legs wouldn't hold him.

The cold snapped at his exposed legs where they weren't covered by the jacket anymore. He staggered forwards, shivering more than before. Then the cold disappeared by a welcomed warmth. It didn't boost his morale one bit, he had heard, people caught by the cold felt so warm and comfortable in their last seconds. He wanted to lie down and bask in this heat but his will broke through, and so did he, into a run. He ran, feeling nothing, neither the burning in his lungs nor the hunger in his stomach. He had no energy for such a sprint but even when he hit empty, he felt a warm void inside.

The crisp night opened out to let him run through its alleys and over its roofs. Richard was always jealous of those kids that passed him on the sidewalk, mistaking him for one of them, as they ran off to school in smart clothes with phones in their pockets and food in their bags. He would just keep his head low; he always did, however, here and now, he cursed his loneliness as he mind shut down. He just ran; not knowing where he was or who he passed.

That didn't matter though he felt he was about to faint. Fainting didn't seem like a bad idea, although, there was the chance he wouldn't wake up ever again and he needed to get back if he wanted to live. Did he want to live? Shaking his head of the cold and unwelcome thoughts, he pushed on until he came to a familiar road junction. Just a bit further. Stay awake just a bit longer. The warehouse was there. Climb to the window, don't fall.

He dropped from the window and onto the floor of the massive warehouse. Mould slowly climbed the tall walls and rust eroded the balcony that lined three of four walls and the stairs spiralled down the forth. He knew the food and blankets to be on the last step, resting against the wall. Falling to stop, he slid to sit down and hugged his knees to his chest, resting his head there as he pulled the wet jacket off and the dry blanket tighter around him.

He fumbled for the food and ate the cereal greedily but sure enough, Richard's mind slowly faded out. His head became heavy and the blanket fell from his still fingers and it was left to just drape over his slumped shoulders. He fell deep into the blackness and he couldn't tell if it was sleep or the death that he knew all too well from being in his situation for all of those years.

Richard knew darkness, unconsciousness and then he was awake. His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright on the surgical table, soaked in his own sweat—or was it drool? Gentle hands guided him back down but he back arched. Pain struck nerves in, what seemed to be, every limb. He cried out and tears streamed down his damp face. His mind sat idly within his head while something else controlled him. He was not in the cold warehouse anymore; he found small relief in that. Instead, his surroundings consisted of dark stalactites and black polished metal. Dread still clung to his soul.

A man held him still; he spoke although Richard heard nothing but his own rapid heartbeat. He breathed deeply as feeling returned to his body, inch-by-inch. He studied the man while he took his wrist's pulse and checked the machines, to which he was connected by many wires. Mellow eyes regarded him with concern; he could not pick the shade. He seemed a nice man but Richard's instincts forebode him from trusting him. Beside him a woman, spoke with a voice, he found, to be soft and automatically comforting to his instincts.

No longer was he choked with a retched smell of decay but was treated with the mysterious scent of lemon. His back was cold and burned with a numb pain, causing him to resent the metal table, on which he appeared to lie. So he took a deep breath and sat up, ignoring the twinges in his back. He wrapped my limbs around himself for safety among warmth. After a couple of seconds Richard recognised the woman as Dr. Leslie, the woman to tend to his injuries earlier in the year.

Checking quickly, he found that his mask still hid his eyes at the action the man nodded. "Your identity is still your secret but your health is still dire."

"Did he follow me back?" He ground out, as he calmed his nerves. Offence was the best defence.

"Not quite."

"He tracked me, didn't he? You'd think a playboy would have better manners then to cheat like that."

"How long have you known my identity?" The Batman stalked across what must have been the Bat-cave.

"Six months. Why am I here?"

"You were dying."

"Why didn't you let me?"

The doctor left at that with a knowing look to Batman and the older man followed her out. That left the playboy and the Boy Wonder in silence. Batman seemed lost for words, he just studied the boy with narrowed eyes but it wasn't in anger or impatience but curiosity and almost pity. Boy Wonder growled at him and looked away, he didn't want pity. Now Batman knew of his self-hate and self-blame but why was he acting on it? What had happened to stir the Bat into motion?

Boy Wonder shivered and Batman broke from his reverie; he draped a blanket over the boy's shoulder and pulled a chair up so e could sit at eye level with him, and their gazes locked behind the masks. The watched each other, saying nothing and yet telling the other everything; Richard appreciated the help and yet didn't want to be seen as weak. Batman understood that, but they both knew it was for his own good that he fought those inner demons.

"You won't be alone in this. Tell me something I can go on and I'll help."

"Take your mask down and I'll take off mine."

"But you already know my identity."

"I want to see every change of expression when I show you." As Boy Wonder looked up, an evil smirk formed on the boy's face and Batman had second thoughts.

Nevertheless, the Dark Knight did as requested and pulled down the cowl, running a hand though his hair as he watched the boy closely. Both of Richard's hand went painfully slowly up to peel away the stolen material and blue eyes were revealed. Batman's mouth hung open as recognition formed in his eyes. An 'Oh my God' was muttered and Boy Wonder swallowed down nervous giggles. Batman recovered a bit faster than Boy Wonder would have liked and the playboy smiled.

"That adoption is still on offer you know?"

"I think I'll take you up on that, partner."

"It'll mean going back for a few days, I'll see if I can pull some strings and write a few checks to help the process along. You needn't worry though."

"Can you keep this secret from those two though?"

"She is my doctor; she knows my identity and sees to me at every turn when I'm injured. He is my butler and there's no keeping anything from him. The founding seven members of the League also know my identity; I suggest you meet them soon. I trust them, see if you can too."

"For know, let it only be us four to know."

"If you wish. The Commissioner?"

"My first night with the Joker, you remember I met him, then we spoke later on when I arrested Tony Zucco."

"You did? Trac—Richard! Well done, that must carry some weight for you."

"It does, I knocked his lights out twice and trapped his jacket in the car boot. The police arrived and I might have called Commissioner Gordon old, in my defence though, he told me to tuck my teddies into bed."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, I can't be held responsible for what I said."

"What now?"

"I don't know; I have to go back. The Commissioner is my best option; he will remember to tell you. You two seem close in either personality you don. I might stumble blindly into the police department; throw in some Hollywood-worthy acting the rest is up to you."

"Acting?"

"Well, I won't deny, when I'm without this mask," he stroked the material in his hand fondly; "I am a different person. The mask has never meant a secret identity for me since few saw me anyway; it has been more of a reminder to be stronger, to be the hero that I pretend I am because in reality I am a lot weaker than that. I stumble and I cry and I fear…I fear everything. Everything and everyone can hurt me; I'm that vulnerable. That's why I don't trust because everyone that I have began to depend upon, has turned on me and hurt me in someway.

"It has left me hurting but when I don this mask, Richard Grayson ceases to exist and I am host to something greater. Boy Wonder isn't me. I train and I study so that I'm better because when Boy Wonder is in my place he can use that to make a difference, in a way that I never could."

"And in that form you ignore pain, ignore emotion because all of that belongs to Richard and not Boy Wonder?" Batman guessed aloud.

"Yes, Boy Wonder can't have emotions; if he were to feel than he would become weak also. He is disconnected, without fear working his brain into a panic, he can think and without emotions changing his decisions, he can be a better hero. But when I take this off, I'm nothing to anyone. I change nothing and mean nothing. I just survive the next day so that Boy Wonder can take form that night."

"You could live, be happy, be that hero that you deny yourself."

"Do I deserve it?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 11—**

Boy Wonder hated Happy Harbour, in broad daylight and so close to the head quarters of the recently established team not far enough away. However, he hated T. more. While he had studied Aerokinesis since it was the power of Red Tornado, he had learnt quickly that he just wasn't a fan. Now this Mister Twister was raiding the Harbour's power plant, trying to attract Red Tornado no less. He had been following their work after delving deep in the leaguer's past and finding his was created by the scientist who had once set out to infiltrate the Justice Society of America.

Aware of the danger it put Batman in, he had looked in to find he was bed-ridden with a duplicate continuing the work. And that duplicate had created this opponent, of which he battled. He dodged the whirlwinds, reminiscing of his thoughts for a cape. _It would look so cool, oh well. _ He refused to answer the robots taunts and just concentrated on taking it out to study the components. Batman had taught a little more on computers and he was fascinated. After slipping from the robots vision, he waited for him to become satisfied with getting rid of him.

Since becoming Batman's protégé, two years previously, he'd learnt a lot and the press were none the wiser. Between them they'd call him by a different name, not Trace no, he'd never like that name. He was Robin; a name his mother gave him after how fell he flew on a trapeze. He'd been given a new suit too, the changes were subtle but his boots and gloves were spotted by the press, since the new gloves now had a computer in them. Fan girls had added hacking to the list of talents he had. He agreed with them on one thing though, he needed a cape.

Pulling a bat-a-rang from his belt after running out of his own ammo, he aimed for the robots back when it was turned; it would hit the vulnerable seems of the back panel, leaving the circuits open and electricity bat-a-rang would short the whole thing out. Batman had handed him the smaller weapons to help him extend his ammunition choices and he found it useful at least. He threw.

"Certainly this will get the required attention."

"You've got ours, full and undivided." A voice called, making Mister Twister turn and weapon bounced of its shoulder.

Glaring, Trace turned to where a young redhead was running up. "Kid Flash." Boy Wonder cursed as he watched the speedster in civvies and merely goggles flipped and bounced off the robot.

"Immaterial and insufficient; you are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." It replied.

Close behind, a boy landed from a jump beside him, bellowing in rage as he did so, he wore the iconic 's' symbol and yet was not Superman but a boy and one Trace had not seen before; he wasn't even aware Superman had a son. _Must be the Cadmus clone. _Boy Wonder slipped back into a shadow of one of the houses and watched them fight.

* * *

_"…twice the firepower…"_

_"…so you believe in this…"_

_"…he left me for my…"_

_"…the mysterious Boy Wonder…"_

_"we can be sure Romans…"_

"Stop, go back." Artemis broke from the book she was reading and stared at the TV.

Wally flicked back a channel after surfing for two minutes; he had liberated the TV from Connor's static to look for something 'good on'. He hadn't found anything and so didn't complain when Artemis ordered for the news channel to be put on. He just chucked her the remote and joined M'gann in the kitchen as she baked a fresh batch of his favourite snack. Meanwhile the archer fumbled for the right channel and finally found it before abandoning the remote as she became engrossed with the news.

_"Gotham is eluded once more as this mysterious vigilante is leaving criminals tied up with their crime inked on their foreheads. He is definitely leaving his mark. Although he sticks to the shadows, he had cropped the crime-rate by almost a third over these four years…"_

"What are they on about?" Asked Connor. "I thought Batman patrolled Gotham."

"He does," Artemis hissed back, "but Boy Wonder is the greatest child hero of all time, surely Cadmus taught you about him. No? Then listen, he's awesome."

_"Mac Brent survived a murder attempt thanks to Boy Wonder, he describes the night. Mr. Brent, did you see Boy Wonder?" The reporter asked the balding man. _

_"Yes, it was like a shadow sprung to life and took my attacker down. I saw the fight; he back-flipped back when the murder tried kick him off. Then, as soon as the murder was at his feet Boy Wonder jumped into karate kick and knocked him out. I just watched as he left his mark on the forehead, then he glanced back at me."_

_"So you saw his face?"_

Artemis leant forward for the answer.

_"It was dark in the alley but I saw the whites of the mask, he didn't wear a cape though; his clothes were ordinary and black, his grey trainers and pale skin were the only colours that made him stand out from the darkness."_

_"Would agree with many other rumours? Do you think he's Batman's sidekick?"_

Artemis scoffed and leant back, "No, he wouldn't trust his own shadow, he's wouldn't trust someone just as untrusting as him; he only works with Batman sometimes."

"You seem to like him, Artemis." M'gann whispered sitting beside the blonde archer.

"I have a fan-girl shrine in my bedroom. I can't help but giggle at is name. Yeah, I _like_ him. He inspired me to use my talent for the better; going through the rough patch of family life, there was a hero I could relate to."

"Wasn't he the first young hero?" Connor mused.

"Yeah, without him, we wouldn't be in the field."

"I thought KF was the first sideki-partner."

"No, I'm the first out of us. Boy Wonder inspired me too actually." The red-head nodded with a mouth full.

"So you and Artemis have something in common." Kaldur pointed out, hoping it was the end of their feud.

"I heard everyone in school talking about him; I thought he was fictional." M'gann settled back in her seat.

"I've met him." Wally waited for a reaction.

"You haven't." Artemis gasped disbelievingly and turned to him where he leant on the kitchen island.

"I ran into him, quite literally when Mirror Master teamed up with Riddler. I said sorry and then recognised him; I told he was awesome and my idol. I must have been speed-talking because he just said 'stop'. Then he swiped my legs from under me to knock me onto my back."

"He left his mark on you didn't he?" Artemis asked, already giggling at the thought of her idol knocking over the annoying speedster in one move. He turned to Connor and Kaldur to fill them in, "He writes a criminal's offence on his forehead and leaves him unconscious for the police. They call it leaving his mark; the only way they know Boy Wonder's caught them and not the Batman. They say it takes days of scrubbing for the ink to come off."

"Three days; thank god it was a holiday."

Artemis laughed harder and almost would have fallen off her chair if M'gann hadn't pulled her back. Artemis gulped air and asked, "What did he write on you?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "He wrote 'Motor mouth'."

Connor chuckled and Artemis gave in to the laughing fit, M'gann felt their joy and found it contagious. Wally was just embarrassed; he looked to Kaldur for support but the Atlantean was smiling to but only because the team was bonding over the conversation.

At first he had thought their team had a lot of work to do after the many mistakes he, Kid Flash and Artemis made saving Superboy. While M'gann's arrival meant KF had a distraction, their team was without training or experience. He had been a hero for two years and Kid Flash the same. However, M'gann, Connor and Artemis had only a few weeks. If they could look up to this Boy Wonder who had been serving for twice as long as he had then maybe they would learn themselves.

He'd seen the elevator and they'd followed to a labyrinth of genetic and forbidden science. After forcing the doors open, they'd had seconds to climb down before sirens wailed. They'd been spotted immediately but they needed their 'Special weapon' to take them down. With a few words from Aqualad and he had freed them. Kid Flash had nearly died twice and Aqualad had broken nine ribs, even with his Atlantean durability. It had been a failure with only Superboy being a silver lining; nevertheless, they were now a team to make their own names.

"Recognised Batman 02."

"Finally," murmured Wally and zipped to greet the Dark Knight first, "we are all ready for our first official mission. Wait, who will be leader?"

"Work it out among yourselves." He replied gruffly in time for everyone else to hear as they entered also. "Team…."

* * *

He knew they had been talking of Boy Wonder, the said kid had hit the news like a storm once again and even though he hid because he didn't want the fame, without knowing it he was becoming more famous than the League. He had to see what they thought and knew about him, that was why he checked the camera. Canary was present too to assess how the kids were bonding—quite well, was her conclusion. However, Batman looked for something else.

Artemis seemed to react just like any teenage girl in the country or possibly world for him. Wally was similar and had met him, his retelling made Batman and Canary chuckle. Batman reminisced how his recent partner, now ward, had humiliated the speedster. Connor had at least heard of him but knew little as did M'gann and Kaldur only commented on the team, not the topic of discussion; the Caped Crusader had to rethink his plan considering the team's reaction to him. He would ask Boy Wonder first of course, for his reactions to the team.

After years of working on the street, BW was able to gauge a person's ability at first glance and change it during battle as any weakness or strengths were shown. His ability to adapt and predict were beyond many League members, making him as dangerous as he was. That was only because desperation drove him that way; Batman only never noted it because the boy seemed sensitive of who he trusted with his vulnerability—he didn't like being reminded of his emotional weakness which was a struggle when Bruce wanted him to talk about it to become stronger.

However, he kept an eye out. He might have survived on the street for years with still a struggle for food and a warm and safe place to sleep. How many times had Batman led him back to the cave to treat him for severe hypothermia over the years between establishing the partnership and the adoption? How many times had he been so hungry that he accepted one of Batman's constant offerings of food? Not to mention the dangerous work of a vigilante. Batman had been the only connection to be had, the only person he would talk and work with. Batman had the only person to notice if the boy died of the many problems he faced.

Boy Wonder knew it too, and was silently grateful. Alfred home schooled him because it was clear Richard was not ready for the sudden social interaction. That was why Batman wanted him on the team, in his Boy Wonder persona; he was stronger, more composed, if he was introduced to connections such as team-mates in his secure personality as Boy Wonder then it may improve Richard's confidence and self-esteem.

"Canary?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to see if I can recruit a sixth member."

"You should introduce him to the League first, then their team leader, whoever they agree to take the role."

She answered almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Of course, he had specifically skipped to the camera footage of the conversation concerning him. Either he was becoming more readable, or…no it was obvious.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own DC. (I would be cool if I did though.)**

* * *

**Chapter 12—**

Convincing Boy Wonder was another story. After the night the identity was revealed, he left without warning and three days later, Bruce received a call from the Commissioner. Paper work was swift with the help of a little nudge from his bank but it was advised Richard stay in hospital for at least a week for them to monitor his poor health. However, as of then, Bruce was his guardian and nothing concerning the boy escaped him. The press had even gotten wind of the process and more importantly, so did Clark; the Boy Scout couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He had spread the news throughout the League, even those that didn't know his identity, still knew that Gotham's billionaire was taking on the family life. It had only added to the bombardment of Boy Wonder questions.

"Have those two met yet?"

"Why can't we meet either of them?"

"Does Richard even know you're Batman?"

One day, Bruce had visited in hospital to see the boy sitting cross legged on his bed with his laptop and the headphones he'd given him. He chuckled every now and then; he sat down by him and Richard showed him the computer screen. He found he was looking at the camera footage of the League's conference rooms. The seven were arguing, no doubt over him. The boy had hacked the League computers again with ease. Batman reminded himself to explore his computer talents another time.

Closing it down, he pulled the earphones out, and with a massive grin, winked and said, "I've got an idea."

Bruce couldn't help but smile back, "Oh boy, should call up to put them in defensive potions?"

"What's the fun in that? Oh no. You tell them that I don't know anything, okay. If they want to meet me, they'll do it in civvies. I know who they all are, thanks to this beauty." He tapped the laptop affectionately. "I can mess them around a bit and as for the other me, well, you're only his partner, it can't be arranged for me to meet them. If it does come to that though, I'll make it short, just in case Clark decides to take a peek with his fancy eyes."

"You said you had good acting."

Richard's smile faltered slightly, only to come back a little less bright than before and Bruce had to resist face palming. Talking with the boy was like navigating a mine field; he had to be careful with what he said. The smallest thing said at the wrong time or phrased the wrong way could bring the boy's self-esteem crashing down. Not that the boy would admit, he guarded his emotions tightly; Bruce didn't know what he said wrong but he wanted that big smile back.

It was when a smiled disappeared altogether; it was always replaced with something a lot worse.

The first night back at the manor brought Richard had nightmares, the second night they worsened and Bruce had to clamp the pillow around his ears to block out the terrified shrieking when it reached a whole new level of fright. Apparently, that was normal; Richard had wondered aloud at breakfast if he should move farther down the corridor to ease the others' sleep. He did just that during the afternoon, with only a bag of clothes and his computer to move in the other room. However when the third night came, Bruce awoke from his own plagued sleep to hear the muffled whimpers from down the hall.

He'd had enough; he refused to let the boy to cry himself to sleep each night when Bruce had promised to do anything he could to help. He made his way to the boy's room. He knocked, when he heard the sounds from the other side of the wood had died down. A small sound was interpreted as permission to enter and Bruce walked in to see his ward curled up amongst sweat-soaked sheets. The billionaire sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Richard to emerge from his nest.

"It's not my fault, is it? I didn't do it. Tell them I didn't do it." He hiccupped between gasps.

"What could you have possibly done?" He asked softly, wiping sodden bangs from his eyes.

"I didn't kill them."

"Kill who?" Bruce turned his whole body to the boy and placed hands on his shaking shoulder.

"My parents. I couldn't save them. Now they say I belonged in Juvie, because I'm as guilty as Zucco."

"That's wrong, Richard. Who told you that lie?"

"The kids there and the matron." As he spoke, Bruce guided him down to lie flat again.

"Well, frankly, how dare they."

"But what if it is? Bruce, what if it was my fault?"

"After all you've done for Gotham, how can you blame yourself for something out of your control?"

He sat up in coughs, and Bruce reached for the drink the boy kept by his bed since his nightmares always left his throat sore. He helped the boy drink in silence and then Richard collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Bruce pulled a blanket from the cupboard and draped it over Richard, tucking it under his chin. He dragged the drenched cover from the bed, folded it and left it on the floor to be washed another time. Bruce returned the Richard's side.

He was curled up around his pillow, his face hidden but judging by the way he still shook, Bruce could tell he was still crying. He curled up tighter, thin arms pulled the pillow into a hug. He looked so vulnerable and distraught. If that was normal then there was seriously something wrong. Whatever it was, Bruce didn't like the way it affected his ward and sidekick.

Leslie had mentioned something about trouble sleeping but Bruce had assumed a safe environment would fix that. It seems, looking at the boy now, these nightmares were a lot more than they seemed. After so long alone with no one offering that contact a child needs to help them be healthy, or assuring him on his grief and unhappiness, it had left Richard broken. He didn't like the sound of that word, less so when describing Richard but it was true and there was no way to avoid it. They would fight it, and win.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was already awake I had a nightmare too."

"What was it about?"

He didn't want to lie to him and yet couldn't tell him the truth either, that he kept seeing images of his suicide flash before his eye every time the boy stopped smiling. "A League mission went wrong." He said instead.

"Do they go wrong often?"

"It's never predictable, something always happens; it's a case of knowing how to react and adapt."

"You'd better know how. If you leave me, I swear, I'll never talk to you again."

He didn't question the logic, only smiled sadly. He brushed the child's tears away as they continued to cascade down his pale cheeks.

"I never want to be alone again, not for more than a second." He shook harder as he began. "I thought I was fine, on the street all by myself, with no one to hurt me. I was just empty though and now that void has been filled with the mourning of what I used to be, and what I could have been. There's just so much pain."

"It's okay." He whispered over and over again. "You're not alone. You're okay."

"No I'm not. I need help."

Bruce froze, quickly deciding that he never wanted to see those words again. Surely Richard had the same hope he had that he would soon return to health. However, he still ate little in the day and slept little at night, with the rest of his time either in the gym training or his room studying. Over-exhaustion had taken its toll on him in the few days he'd been in the house and Bruce knew he needed to step in when he refused to look after himself properly.

He'd thought of keeping him off patrol, but what did he have to as only a partner? Besides, Boy Wonder only helped him mentally, giving him that purpose and meaning and Bruce remembered what happened when that had been taken away from him. Behind the thick defences of the first child hero for America, Richard's mental state was just in pieces. The nightmares needed to go for a start, they were affecting the boy so violently; if this torment was a person, then the Batman's gauntlets would do the talking.

"What do you say to sleeping tablets?"

"Anything to make it stop Bruce, I don't like this."

"Me neither." He admitted.

He didn't care whether the boy slept 24/7, as long as it was a peaceful slumber then it was fine. Sleeping tablets were the best idea; it didn't matter if he only woke at lunch since he would be home-taught by Alfred anyway. School was out of the question, a bad idea for sure. They had established straight away that Richard's paranoia, inferior complex and insecurity would make it hell for him. Not to mention, he'd be an easy meal for the bullies at Gotham Academy. He couldn't bear to imagine the public schools. Richard wasn't ready for that, not yet anyway.

For now, he'd have to worry about keeping him from the evil clutches of the press and from his own dark nightmares. Glancing down, Bruce saw he had fallen asleep, no doubt cried himself to sleep. After making sure he was comfortable and content, he filled his glass of water up for him, leaving it in reach on his bed-table. Closing, the door quietly behind him when he left, he made his way back to his own room to see Clark of all people with a very bedraggled looking Alfred on his arm.

"Yes." It had to be business, there was no way Superman was dumb enough to call by at night for a chat and a kryptonite-laced—I mean, toasty mug of cocoa.

"Sorry, Bruce, but it's about Santa Prisca."

"Are the kids at the mountain?"

"Well, yes, Canary's going through some tactics."

"Rally them up; I think it's time for their first official mission."

"If you're so sure, we think Bane is involved. Besides, they don't even have a leader."

"This will elbow them to find one. It will be interesting to find out who it will be."

"Aqualad is the sensible option."

"Exactly, it will be interesting, I'm sure."

* * *

Interesting was one way to put it, they had snuck in and KF had spent ages at the computers until he found the formulas, by then the enemies knew they were there and battle broke out as soon as they left the room. A shot had clipped Kid Flash's arm and Miss Martian's head had hit the wall hard. Nevertheless, they had snuck into the back passage they'd found to come face to face with Bane, Kid Flash took the remote and Superboy took him out.

It had taken a while to tie him up with none of them really knowing how but the noise of the helicopter taking off startled them. Miss Martian rose above the tree tops and used all of her power, ignoring the raging headache, to throw the helicopter into the factory, however, not before noticing Sportsmaster jump out. Artemis had kept quiet and avoided the fight with him. She just sulked in her secrets as the rest of the team collected in the bioship.

"The Bat will have our heads, each one of them and he'll mount them to the wall and stick Santa hats on them at Christmas and…"

"Shut up, Baywatch."

"I do believe we are in trouble." Aqualad murmured as he ignored the lover's spat behind them.

"Everything went wrong; we were meant to recon and report, what happened to that?" Miss Martian bit her lip, "My head hurts so much, I can't fly the ship properly, Artemis can you take over for me please."

Artemis did so, casting a concerning look over to M'gann; her Father had done that, now Artemis felt angry. Who better to exert that anger upon than Kid Flash? "I'll tell you why it went wrong, someone needs to teach Wally to definition of stealth. Then he took ages on the computers, giving the opposition time to think and reform."

"Don't blame this on me, Arty Farty, I saw you holding back in that fight." He turned on her.

"Of course I hold back, I use a long range weapon." Snapping back at him made her feel better but all hope was lost when Batman's face came up on the screen.

"Batman, we our on our way back. The mission plan was…changed slightly." Superboy started.

"Team, report back. Have you chosen a leader?"

"I was appointed for that role." Aqualad spoke up.

"Then you will be the one to report." The screen disappeared and the ship was left in silence.

"Okay, we're going to need a second in command, if anything happened to poor Aqualad." Kid Flash leant forward; there was a desperate look on his face told everyone he feared what Batman's reaction would entail.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 13—**

"Sounds like they had to work to get taken seriously in the first place." Trace—no Robin—laughed.

"Will you join them?"

He stopped laughing, "Join this team of yours."

"Call it keeping an eye on them for me."

"I'm sure." He murmured sarcastically. "I'm better alone; I extend only to you because you think in a similar way. How do I know if I can trust _them_?"

"I notice you don't disrespect their ability."

"I have analysed them all and, although, the pros and cons don't weigh heavily in their favour. There is…potential somewhere, but it will be a long path."

"Most of them are new heroes and know little, you could help them immensely; also, it'll help your…"

"It could improve my tolerance to annoying speedsters, small-minded half-kryptonians and naïve Martians among other things, but I can't see the benefit."

"Go on a limb."

"Brilliant advice, this better be good if you're not giving me a choice."

"Here's your choice, how do you want to make an entrance?"

His smiled bordered on evil. "Oh I have an idea."

That had been the conversation the night before, and today they were putting that plan into action.

* * *

Santa Prisca mission went down 'okay' but great improvement was needed and it was first of all clear that they couldn't stealth to save a life. Miss Martian was by far the best with her camouflage power, closely followed by Artemis who was agile from training with her Father. However, if they were to do anymore recons then they would need a teacher. Batman had just the right person in mind. Boy Wonder wanted to make an entrance, suggesting he infiltrate the cave; it would dabble as a test for the team to, fighting someone with unknown talents defensively.

So there they were, all the team lounged in the front room of the mountain, all doing menial tasks like cooking, reading or watching—was that static? Batman glanced over the group all in civvies, Artemis had her bow on hand and Kaldur had his water-bearers. The rest had their powers on hand. For a second, Batman wondered who would win. While Robin was skilled and unpredictable, he was also out-numbered by several super-humans. It was to test the both of them, in that respect.

He made his exit through the Zeta beam and signalled BW through his comm. the boy was waiting in Happy Harbour for his cue. He would hack the systems and sneak in. Maybe this way the team would see the advantages for stealth. Lastly, he told Robin to keep the cameras online; he wanted to watch his protégé work. He didn't know which side he rooted for, his team or his ward, most definitely the latter, however, he hoped the team did well. After all, Robin was still only thirteen.

With any luck, the boy didn't embarrass them too much.

* * *

It was quiet between the team, KF and Artemis weren't fighting and KF and Miss M weren't flirting. Superboy had reign on the TV once more and so, the speedster played on his phone. After a while he got bored and looked around. He plodded to the room he called his and searched for something—anything—to do. When he found nothing, he booted up the mountain's computer and scrolled through youtube, so that was why he saw the little alert in the corner; clicking on it, his mouth dropped open when he saw what it read.

He immediately sped back to the main room, startling everyone. "Someone's in the mountain."

"What?"

Before anyone could brush him off, he raced off, urging the others to follow. In the training room, he opened the alert for everyone to see. 'System defences have been shut down by unauthorised guest, mountain under lockdown.' Artemis' bow might as well have jumped into her hand at the speed she drew an arrow.

"The alert is dated ten minutes ago," she pointed out, "they could have done anything by now."

"Why haven't they then."

"We need to notify the League of the security breach." Aqualad slipped into leader mode.

"How? We are under lockdown."

"When the mountain goes into lockdown, it automatically sends a distress signal. They should know by now."

"I don't think so; we didn't get any alarm lights or sirens. Whoever did this has bypassed everything; they would know to cut out automatic communication." Kid Flash scrolled through the computer, his limited knowledge on computers stumped him at every turn.

"We can still try manual communication."

"I can't reach my Uncle, sorry." M'gann apologised, "he must be up on the Watchtower."

"I'm through." Kaldur announced, finger to the comm. piece in his ear. "Batman? Yes, the HQ has been broken into ten minutes ago, they hacked the computer."

"Why wasn't I notified ten minutes ago?"

"We were not aware of any intruders."

"See to it that the perpetrator is detained, I want to interrogate him while he's conscious though so no brassy tricks. Oh and don't fly a helicopter into the mountain."

"Understood."

"Did I hear that last bit right?" Superboy asked.

"I'm sure he refers to our last mission in Santa Prisca."

"You have to give the man credit for that small crack at humour."

"What do we do then?"

"We find out who it is first of all then apprehend them. We'll leave the interrogating to Batman."

"I can rake the mountain with my mind and Superboy can look with his visions."

"Go in teams of two, Kid Flash and me, Artemis and Miss Martian, Superboy you're invulnerable so you're good on your own. M'gann, can you set up the mind link?"

_"Sure thing."_

_"Superboy, can you check the secondary training rooms. Artemis and Miss Martian, can you check the inner rooms and Kid Flash and I will check the common rooms."_

_"Gotcha."_

_"I'm ready."_

_"And go."_

They all split up, clueless that their target was waiting in the shadows behind them, the training room was large and dark, the perfect place for his hideout spot but it Superboy had infrared vision then he'd need a better plan. As for the Martian, well, she didn't want to go near his mind, for her own health. He'd spent the first ten minutes getting used to the mountain's layout, helped greatly by the schematic that had been just waiting for him to hack in the computer's database. Now, they didn't have the home turf advantage anymore, he had every advantage that came with playing the offence; it was a game of cat and mouse now.

It was five minutes into the search and Boy Wonder had been tailing Superboy since he would be the biggest threat, but he felt an imposing presence brush his mind. He welcomed it, and the Martian's mind entered his. However, she would only find a thick wall of resistance, Boy Wonder and Richard might as well have been two different people. While he was Boy Wonder, there was no use in searching for weaknesses though Richard when he didn't exist just then. So instead, Boy Wonder trapped her in that void, not letting her probe his mind but also keeping her there where he had ears in on their 'link' as they called it.

_"No, they won't let me in."_

He kept his thoughts from the conversation. It was better if they didn't know he was there.

_"Do we have any idea what we're dealing with?"_

_"No, but I can sense him. He's near Superboy."_

The said Kryptonian spun around and searched the shadows of the training rooms. Robin turned, thinking fast, he scrambled into the thick air-duct just in time to see the clone's brow's crease. Slipping the cover back and shuffling back into the safety of the mountain's ventilation, he breathed fro a beat then pulled up his wrist-computer once more. He checked the schematics, running through camera footage and the live feed to check on all members; then ran through the map of the vents in which he hid.

_"I could have sworn I saw something, in the training rooms. I can still hear something, it is close."_

He smiled to himself when he found the details on the vents: lead encased with thick layer carbon steel; the almighty Superman probably couldn't see into those vents, never mind that cheap knockoff. Just as well, Robin knew he could use that to his advantage. The team grouped up in the training room as back-up and, through the cameras, Boy Wonder watched them talk.

_"He can teleport then, we need to know who this is, preferably fight them face to face. I feel chased; like a rat in the maze, and it is my own maze too."_

Boy Wonder took to his computer, typing furiously and imagined the shock on the teen's faces when a message flashed up on the computers. 'But it's a good maze, Crock.' He managed to flick to the cameras just in time to see the Archer pale and step back. He had to stifle his evil giggle because the vent echoed any sound and with Superboy just metres away, the risk was too great.

_"He's in our link." _Kid Flash shrieked and visibly jumped. _"M'gann, can you get at him."_

_"I can still sense him but he's still blocking me from communication."_

_"Not quite." _Boy Wonder interjected, startling all of them.

_"Hello." _The Martian was clearly lost for words.

_"Yeah, hi." _He responded and started shuffling through the vent, if he kept them talking…

_"Who are you?" KF asked hurriedly._

_"I'm you from the future."_

_"You are?"_

Even Robin paused at the stupidity but smiled slightly when he heard a reassuring smack, and Artemis growled, "Don't be stupid. Why does he sound younger than you?" She admonished aloud.

_"Oh wait, I recognise that voice, you're…"_

_"Don't ruin my fun, human traffic light." _

_"Woah, woah, KF spill the beans."_

_"Nah, I think it'll be best if he played it his way."_

_"Are you betraying us?" _Superboy asked.

_"Nope." _The speedster said innocently. _"You just wait. I can live with being on his good side and your bad sides, but if I get on his bad side then I won't live at all."_

When Robin reached the vent in the corridor, he jumped down and replaced the cover. He waltzed into the open door of the training rooms, right behind the teams. His feet made no sound but he did see Superboy twitch. He slid to stand behind KF and smirked; no one had seen him yet. It was brilliant! They needed to be more aware.

"Yep," he sneered, nearly giving him a heart attack, in fact the whole team jumped out of their skins, "You got that right, RAG."

Wally looked over his idol, taking note of the new costume. "I like it, what's the 'R' for."

"Robin, a name I gave myself."

"It will look better with a cape."

"I know right."

"Hey, are you two chums? I'll have to remind you then. He just broke into our HQ, he's knows everything."

"Artemis, Artemis. Take a good look at him, recognise anything." KF draped an arm around her, momentarily forgetting their all-consuming fights.

Robin slowly pulled out a marker and Artemis visibly melted. Recognition slowly flourished in each of their eyes while Artemis gasped and Wally wouldn't stop smiling. He seemed to be proud of the 'impression' he had fixed second time round. Robin strolled around the training room, found the computer hologram bank and hacked it once more, taking off the lockdown. Aqualad started forward from where he, Miss Martian and Superboy stood awkwardly watching the newcomer.

"So what made you visit…er…Robin?" He asked in the usual polite tone that Robin expected from him.

"Oh." Artemis babbled; Robin sighed inwardly.

"Your team has caught my attention."

"My." _Is she okay?_

"Does Bats know you're here?"

"God." The archer finished, and then repeated. "Oh my God! It was you! You're Boy Wonder!"

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. Batman does know I'm here. Call this a test—you all failed by the way."

"Testing what?" Superboy asked in a huff.

"How long until someone realised there was a threat, how you adapted once aware and your spatial awareness. It was all terrible. You took ten minutes to notice then you let me into the mind link and searched the place without any method and gave me time to lip into the vents. Then I was able to sneak up on all of you, even Superdeaf here." He nodded at the clone, who growled.

"Recognised Batman 02, Martian ManHunter 07, Flash 04, Aquaman 06, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 1-3." The clipped computer voice announced the League; it wasn't long until the fastest man alive sped in to look over his nephew, with the rest of the senior heroes following.

"The mountain went into lockdown, Batman couldn't get it open. What happened?"

"Urm, Flash." Black Canary noticed the black and red clad ninja beside the speedster and couldn't seem to take her eyes off him, "Look a little to your right."

"Oh."

* * *

**This went on longer then I'd planned so to split it up, there'll be a fourteenth chapter introducing to the League.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 14—**

Richard sat on the walking platform of the Bat-cave, high above everything else with his legs dangling over the cavern below. Those who knew Batman's identity had collected in the cave and interrogated the Detective. Boy Wonder had been told to change shower and change, before joining them but they hadn't noticed him coming in so he slipped to the back to the cave to listen in. All the heroes were in civvies and Richard challenged himself to match a name to a face and hero identity.

Clark Kent took the main stage in question since he felt the most comfortable in confronting Bruce—his Kryptonian ego bled through, making Dick sneer silently. Diana was not far behind, although still in her Wonder Woman guise, she seemed more relaxed as she questioned. Barry Allen merely indulged himself in Alfred's cookies at a speed Robin knew he would get used to through KF. Meanwhile, John Stewart was also still in uniform since he and Wonder Woman had been on duty when the offer came through to meet Richard. He snorted and rolled his eyes every time the Batman refused to answer a question.

That was when Robin noticed the absence of one person; he stood and searched the darkness, backing up to lean against the wall of the cave. To his right, the air shimmered with a disturbance. He narrowed his eyes and waited for Martian ManHunter to drop his camouflage mode. On glancing down the League members below, Robin sent the message that he wanted to stay quiet and so J'onn nodded and tapped his temple. Boy Wonder wanted to say no but he knew, as much as he didn't want the Martian probing his thoughts, his niece would too.

He settled for shrugging, and continued to look over where Clark was demanding answers on how had he known my identity. "So his was on the street for all of that time? He could have died, ironic since this is the only person you haven't sleuthed out." The man of steel glanced to the door of cave, no doubt waiting for him to come in.

"It was out of respect, Clark, you should look it up." Batman snapped back, checking the doorway also.

"Look, I'm sorry; none of us were expecting this. I don't deny his ability but there will be certain changes. You won't be partner and mentor anymore. You'll be a Father to be boy, which means praise and affection."

"You can lecture me on parenthood when you step up to your responsibility yourself."

_"Oh, burn." _Richard thought, and then tensed as he sensed J'onn reaching out to him mentally. Of course, he would only hit the same brick wall M'gann hit. "_I can reach out to you fine; you don't need to see the rest."_

_"You guard your mind well; your control and will is "very impressive, I must note."_

_"Thank you. I meditate."_

_"They will request our presence soon."_

_"I'm aware but I like to know who I'm up against, even friends. Do you think I can creep up on Superman?"_

_"You will find his reaction humorous, either way, he's still expecting you to walk down those stairs."_

_"Humorous, I can live with."_

He slipped into the shadows and followed the curve of the cave, then climbed down the bars of the balcony to reach the ground floor. Then he paused, cautious of Superman's sensitive hearing. As it was, Superman had ended his confrontation with Batman and wandered aimlessly, before climbing up three of the bottom steps his back to Robin as he waited for the said boy to step through the secret entrance. No doubt, he was listening for him; it was just a shame he was focusing on the wrong direction.

"He will come down when he comes down."

"Alright."

"Tell me about him, Bats, what's he like?" Flash asked once his mouth was empty; Alfred left to bake more.

"He's smart, paranoid and very good at stealth."

"So like a mini you."

Green Lantern's mocking tone mean he was clueless to the ninja stalking behind him, however, Batman knew; he stared right at him through the darkness and nodded for him to emerge from his hiding. Wonder Woman saw him first; she stood up from where she leant on the computer bank and looked him over. GL and Flash saw him next; Barry smiled in recognition while John merely raised an eyebrow. Superman was only left; he dawdled by the staircase, not looking back.

"I bet he's waiting to jump us." He murmured, staring to walk back, Robin walked forwards until he was inches from the Kryptonian and yet…

"You have no idea." Flash taunted.

Superman turned to see the boy and instantly jumped back with a hand on his heart. "Don't do that."

"Definitely a mini Batman."

"The rest of the League has assembled in the conference room, the team also. Are we ready?"

"Yes we are."

One by one, the original seven disappeared through the Zeta beams and Batman paused to add him onto the system, it didn't take long since the computer had already scanned him when he broke into the mountain. When they materialised in the Hall of Justice, they found it to be empty for everyone had take there places in the other room. Boy Wonder saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye and he glanced up cautiously to see tourists, pressed up against the glass. The room was well-lit and so, no doubt those pictures of the mysterious Hall of Justice visitor would get around to someone who could recognise him.

Batman opened the door to allow him to step out into the main plaza and immediately he was hit by a storm of reporters. The Batman dismissed them, saying there was business to attend to; they seemed to accept that after seeing pretty much every Leaguer walk into one of the side rooms, for authorised personnel only. Robin braced himself for walking into a room dozens of armed and super powered people with just a marker and walked in.

* * *

The entire League sat around the conference table, except from Flash who had offered to take monitor duty, since he'd met BW before. The boy in question sat in one of the seats placed in the middle of the U-table. Beside him, the rest of the team sat opposite their own mentors. Artemis had collected herself but KF still had that stupid grin on his face as he sat opposite an empty chair. Robin, sat opposite Batman, was as still as a statue; he never took his eyes off his mentor. The mask gave an unsettling allusion of not blinking and he could tell he was even creeping Batman out.

It was clear that the league knew they weren't just partners but mentor and protégé. Batman knew to keep his eye on Superman, in case Big and Blue decided to use his x-ray vision to see under his mask—it's not like he hasn't done that before now. So he kept an eye on the League while Robin seemed determined to keep an eye on him.

"This moment has been long awaited and yet nobody has anything to say." Wonder Woman noted.

"I have a question." Superman raised his hand, "How long have you been Boy Wonder?"

"Four years." He responded in a deadpanned tone, but never looked away from the Caped Crusader.

"It's a testament to talent, however, you are young, and four years ago would leave you a lot younger." Aquaman leant forwards, "Who at home knows?"

"They wouldn't let me if they knew."

"So this was your own choice." The Atlantean clarified and nodded. "That is very bold."

"Thank you."

"I thought you'd be taller." Green Arrow of course

Boy Wonder didn't rise to the jab, "Thank you."

"You'll be joining the team." Superman asked.

"It seems like it."

"They all just sighed in relief." Kid Flash pretended to whisper. "Until now, every mission has gone wrong. The team needs so much work to be done."

"Any team needs work to be done, KF." Batman reminded him and looked back to Robin. "As you can tell, you are welcome on the team, I'm sure you can teach them as much as they can teach you."

Artemis scoffed, "Please, do you want to know how to screw things up at every turn each mission, then listen and learn Boy Wonder, because we're the teachers."

"Artemis, you're too hard on yourself."

"Boy Wonder," she addressed him, "the League won't ask this because they don't want to hurt our feelings but it needs to be said. We have no tactic, stealth or brains between us. Sure we can teach you stuff, but we need you possibly more than you need us."

Slowly, Boy Wonder broke from his one-sided staring contest to look at Artemis. "I don't need persuading, I'll be glad to help in any way I can."

They were clueless as to the troubled thoughts running through his head. He needed the team, as much as they needed him to improve; Batman was right in that; they would give him a reason to live. They would be his friends and Robin was willing to make those friends, even if at first his paranoia prevented that. Any boy needed a father figure and friends to be happy. Up until now, Boy Wonder had neither but he needed them if he were to heal. He would join the team and help them _become _a team.

"That's great news, welcome aboard." Aqualad smiled warmly and Boy Wonder nodded his thanks.

"Well, this meeting was anti-climatic. We've waited four years to see you and all that happens is a welcome. I guess thing's will change when we see you in action. If eye witness accounts are anything to go by, you have a lot to live up to. The media thinks a lot of you."

"They do?" Boy Wonder asked.

Batman nodded dismissively, "No pressure."

"So you're thinking fireworks for a public debut?"

"No, I'm thinking, do my job, and if they find out then so be it. Showmanship has never been my thing."

"A hero is for the people's safety and morale."

"I'm not a hero, I'm a vigilante." He corrected.

"You're the youngest ever hero and the best."

"I'm no superhero; I have no superpowers. I'm no hero; I don't go kissing babies and signing autographs."

"At least we have something cleared up."

"Would you like a tour of the Hall?"

"No, I've already studied the schematics."

"The next step would have been to tour you around the mountain, except you broke into that." KF sighed.

Robin smirked, "I haven't seen the Watchtower."

"That's out of bounds to sidekicks." Artemis hissed, "So we'll have to say goodbye. Batman is going to show his 'partner' around isn't he?"

Green Arrow sighed, knowing full well where her sarcasm had been directed. "Artemis, we've been over…"

"Maybe another time then," Robin cut across, detecting the sore spot. "I've got an idea. I would like to see how your team interacts with one another as it is."

"That is a good idea. Our team bonding is lacking, however, so don't expect too much." Kid Flash beamed, "Do we have a mission though?"

An uneasy glance passed among the League. Then Batman pulled up video footage on the computer and showed it to them. It was of several Leagues members fighting—and losing—a fight against a robot.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman explained.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash gasped.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android. Who made it? T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked, purposely glancing to Red Tornado.

"We suspect it to be the work of Professor Ivo." He informed the Boy Wonder.

"Ivo is dead."

"So we all thought, or hoped." Canary murmured.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"So...road trip." Artemis grumbled.

"So now we take out your trash." Superboy grumbled.

"You had something better to do?"

I rewrote this about four times, hence why it took so long. XD


	15. Chapter 15

**_The Wi-Fi is poor but this is up._**

**_It's longer but it's the last one. I don't own DC_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15—_**

Where was he? He was wandering a desert of some sort, had been for a while but only recently had his mind started to clear; as usual, his only thought and instinct was to run and run. There was only sand for miles with the rare bit of greenery but the golden and yellow was starting to hurt the Boy Wonder's eyes that were so used to the dark. His head hung in thirst as he tried to shake off the headache. His boots kicked up sand and gloved finger pushed sweaty bangs from his eyes. Looking down at his suit, he didn't recognise anything he wore; the boots were steel toe-capped, by far heavier then the trainers he remembered and the wrist-computer gloves were beyond his pay check.

The name Robin echoed in his mind from the 'R' emblem on his chest but why was his mother's pet name for him haunting him five years after her death? A new source of pain stung anew in his heart; it harmonised with the banging in his head and a soft groan escaped his dry lips as he stumbled. The heat was taking its toll and Boy Wonder was thankful for the mountain of sandstone that he could lean on. A low rumble of engines caught his attention and, sneaking a glance he saw armoured vehicles approaching. He scrambled up the rock mound and hid in the crevices to wait as the army men passed, the uniforms were familiar.

The memory hit him suddenly and he saw Batman standing before a dark stone backdrop with a holographic computer glowing behind him. He closed his eyes and clutched his head as he fought to replay the image in his mind. He was trying desperately to find something more within the memory but it was slipping painfully slowly from his grasp. Robin could have been mistaken but he could have sworn the computer had shown a map reading Bialya. Was that where he was? It was clear he was under Batman's but why and what was he meant to do for him?

He leant back and poked at the wrist computer experimentally until he got the gist of the controls and was able to pull up a map of his current location. He thought long and hard, memorizing the landscape and contours that map supplied him. When he was content, he sighed, glancing back up at the unrelenting sun before back down to the computer. As if the fact it was noon and he was in the bright daylight in uniform was bad enough, the last he'd remembered was midnight in Gotham, curling up to get some sleep in a dusty warehouse and now he was in a Middle-Eastern country with no way to get back. Then, the date below caught his eye and Boy Wonder's yes widened.

"It's September? What happened to March?"

A weight in his eye told I he had a communicator and if Boy Wonder had any sense, it would be linked to someone who could supply answers—Batman.

"Maintain Radio silence at all times."

"So much for that."

As much as crawling across Biayla with six months memory loss repulsed him he knew he would bake to death if he didn't find water. The question was whether the Batman was in Bialya too and if he was suffering from the same amnesia. He'd have to find him. Boy Wonder flipped down to ground, steadying himself with a hand on the dirt when the dehydration decided to remind the Boy Wonder of its nagging presence. It took barely a second of scanning the horizon to find the snag of material caught on a rock. On closer inspection, Superman's symbol was in red on the black material. It might not be Superman's exact uniform but it gave small hope.

* * *

Night had fallen and Boy Wonder was relieved when the sun went down, he did so much better in the dark. He felt better at least now that dehydration was cured and forgotten. He'd sliced into a cactus and extracted water, using the empty vials in his belt, now he knew where everything was stored. He no longer had the stolen ammo from Queen; they were replaced with proper pellet to go with the new sleek black slingshot in his boot. He mask was smaller now I fit to his face more snugly. On top of that, several Bat-a-Rangs and what must have been proposed anecdotes.

Moreover, the new suit must have thermal lining because while his face felt the chill his muscles definitely didn't. He knew know he could fight better without fear of his muscles locking up under the cold or his shivering being interpreted by fear. In the past six months his armoury had lengthened and at heart he was thankful for it but also, what had he done differently in the past six months that had changed his life from better to worse. Had he finally sorted himself out? He was used to rarely eating but now his stomach hurt as if it were used to food and now missing it.

As he neared the tracker he'd placed, he bit down on the hunger pains as he climbed the last sand dune. His mind rattled through reasons as to why he had laid the GPS marker there when a small whirring spooked him into ducking. When nothing happened, he gingerly looked over to find a black box. Scanning the area, he found no sudden threat and so with narrowed eyes, he sprung forwards to take a closer look. On hindsight, he should have seen the freshly shifted sand, scattered strategically around the box; soldiers sprang up, surrounding him with pointed guns.

They barked in a foreign tongue that Robin barely caught. 'Her majesty wants' and 'alive' was all he could understand but he got the message.

Robin frowned, disappointed in himself more than anything. Then he dropped a gas pellet, not bothering with his slingshot and attacked. While the men coughed, he took them out on by one with kicks and took them out with Bat-a-rangs. They looped around the enemies like a rope and Robin knew he like the weapon already. Turning, he reminded himself to focus as he too running jump and took another out. More Bat-a-Rangs were thrown, knocking the guns from their hands, all they could do was cry out in surprise and stare at the boy as the smoke died away behind him. He knew he looked cool but he still thought a cape would look better.

Pivoting on one man's shoulders, he swiftly span and took out to more advancing men, the same trick he'd tried the first time battling the Joker but that was nearly two years ago know, if he were to believe the computer that it. Someone yelled orders again and Boy Wonder didn't have time to figure out what they were saying before bullets ripped through the night air. He merely back flipped out of their range and watched as a blur shot through the ranks. Trace immediately thought Flash but the shape was too small and the colours were off, black and orange.

"I'll hold that. Thanks." The shape stopped and there stood Kid Flash, dropping all the guns, and Trace's own trademark grin was bold on his face.

Robin spun as another came at him and he heard KF at work behind him. Hearing men behind him, he turned, only to see them thrown back by some force. Glancing up, he saw shimmering air and he narrowed his eyes as a green girl revealed herself, a Martian he quickly concluded; she wore a similar costume to that of Martian ManHunter and so he relaxed a little. Batman wasn't here, neither was any of the League, instead they'd sent their partners. He could live with that, it just meant Aqualad and Speedy were somewhere out there still.

Even as he thought, a green arrow took one down and made Boy Wonder falter in his punch, just slightly. However, when the last man was down, they turned to see a green glad girl that was definitely not Roy Harper. As she joined them, KF sped to a stop beside them. Trace mumbled in greeting and the said speedster beamed at once again seeing the younger boy. Trace didn't understand why he was so cheery and jealousy panged in his chest. _Get over yourself._ He scolded himself mentally.

"At least it's a familiar face."

Archer-girl was also a familiar face but he didn't want to say that, she seemed to be on their side, for now.

"Bee, memory loss?"

"Six months. Wait, Bee?"

"BW, Boy Wonder. Even you've got to admit that name is to long and I can just tell you hate Trace."

"Wait you're Boy Wonder?"

"Yes. Now, let's hog-tie these creeps and compare notes."

Once it was done, the Martian filled them all in, "So we're a team?" He asked sceptical.

"The four of us and Superboy."

"I find that hard to believe." He crossed his arms.

"Me too, don't you work alone." Artemis asked.

"Hey Crock, don't you work for…"

"You're about to get on my bad side already."

"This is his." The Martian smiled taking the ripped shirt from Trace as he withdrew it. "Did you see him?"

"I think we did." Artemis glanced at Wally.

"Feral boy? Some team-mate," he scoffed, "he attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are."

"Bee probably does." KF murmured.

"Where's Aqualad, he's not part of the team?" Boy Wonder asked as if in response.

"Who?" Artemis asked.

"We need to call the League." The Martian girl told us sternly, with a hint of fear.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence." He admitted. "Our team must work for him."

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" He stabbed at his own chest and the emblem rippled throughout the whole of his costume, changing the black and red and to the famous flashlight colours Boy Wonder was used to. "Whoa, this is so cool."

Boy Wonder scoffed at the attention span but it was Artemis to give in first, exclaiming, "We look ridiculous." Kid Annoying continued, "Quit touching yourself," she snapped but still Kid Flash continued to watch his suit change colours. "We need our memories back."

The Martian's face hardened and Boy Wonder wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been scrutinising her closely. He had read of the infamous Artemis Crock while going through the League files—but that had been a year ago, from his memory anyway and that was missing the last half a year—he knew too much about Wally West as it was; however, Green Stuff was new. He didn't even have a name to put with the face. He felt it compulsory that at least one of them remained alert and paranoid.

"_To help Superboy." _

Her hands went to hold her head and eyes glowed white. Boy Wonder straightened an inch—still short though—and slowly let his hand drift to his belt. Her voice echoed through his mind and immediately he shut every wall and defence down around him. The Batman had showed him how to block someone or something out mentally and shield one thought with another if someone was to read his mind. As it was, the Martian had just landed them in some sort of mental landscape with images of their own memories scattered around the three of them.

"_I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far, but I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."_ She said as she took form before them.

She was turned away from them, her hood hid her face and the shadows hid her features. The freckles were gone as the light cast from the shards of memories around them made her skin seem a shade of turquoise. Boy Wonder couldn't shake the feeling of her radiating from her; she was even hiding herself from them. He knew why she was so afraid, afraid of intruding, breaking their trust or failing to help. However, Boy Wonder was afraid that if she did succeed then all his memories would be laid out for her to pick up and inspect as she pleased like a library book.

"_You want to paw through our private thoughts."_

"_I have no wish to intrude but…"_

"_Hey, my brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."_ He smirked.

"_Or underwhelm you,"_ Robin scoffed, and then the thought occurred to him, _"Hey why isn't anyone just whelmed?"_

"_Thanks Dude."_

"_Past six months only, and only what you need."_ Artemis warned but conceded anyway.

"_Robin? Do I have your consent?"_

"_No, don't call me that either. I don't know why I chose that name but it was a mistake. You don't want these memories. Now get me out of this place, I can't see behind me." _He snapped and they all raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Okay…"_ She sighed, no doubt disappointed that he didn't have her trust but he didn't care tight then.

His surroundings came into view and he sighed in relief. The other three remained in that frozen state. He probed at the box he'd left the GPS marker with as he recapped everything that had happened so far. He had woken up with six months amnesia in Bialya, they were on a mission sent by the League but why? What was the motive? He admitted that he needed the memories but something was stopping him; they were his team then why had he trusted them, what had changed so drastically that left him with… 'friends'.

"Aqualad!" The voice broke Boy Wonder from his thoughts, "Where is he? What happened next?"

"I don't know! That's the last thing I—we remember." She closed her eyes as if she was trying to find more memories, but the she sighed in defeat.

"Do you remember what happened?" Bee asked.

"We landed twenty four hours ago."

"If Kaldur'ahm's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills." KF pointed out with a lot of concern for their leader and old friend.

"Now that I know to look for him…" The Boy Wonder typed commands into his computer and scanned for the Atlantean. "He's close! But he's not moving."

"What about Superboy? 6 months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories- just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." She panicked.

"Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help; he needs his memories." Kid Flash tried to argue but Boy Wonder shook his head.

"We cannot do this, Aqualad is clearly your leader and without him you're arguing and fighting each other."

"Then you step up to command."

"KF, recount events."

"We placed this here and scanned for the source of a power surge the Watchtower detected. This is a rogue state…" KF informed him but was soon cut off.

"'…ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's U.N. Charter.' I know I've hacked the computer."

"Huh, and you remember it word for word?"

"Were we sent just to scan?"

"Batman said 'Find out what happened at that site, what landed there.' So you were right, Batman sent us."

Boy Wonder plugged his glove in and scanned the area again, the League's Watchtower had zeta beam tubes, and so it would be understandable if the power surge would have zeta beam radiation. It wasn't long before the computer beeped and a red dot signalled a hotspot of activity for not just zeta beam radiation but other non-terrestrial energy. With a more detailed scan through the same area, he found a storage cell of solar energy.

"What is that? Superboy is kryptonian, right?"

"Half and half, why?" Artemis crouched by him.

"And kryptonians absorb ultra-voilet waves."

"His Cadmus file had something along those lines."

"Then I think I found him. You can go, but first," he pulled a vial of cactus juice from his belt, "Drink this, I know Martian's aren't used to heat."

"It's Miss Martian, or M'gann but thank you," she drank it quickly and handed it back before flying off with a whip of he cloak; it was clear what she felt for him this 'Superboy', sure, just team-mates.

"Oh, I was going to say, KF go with her, but never mind. We have to find Kaldur'ahm."

"He lets us call him Kaldur."

* * *

Boy Wonder only had five spare vials and KF'd had all of them so when the got the chance to restock they were all happy. Boy Wonder was used to being low on fuel and fluids and Artemis was just glad she wasn't in KF's situation. She _almost_ felt sorry for him, then he complained and she got angry again. When they had the last member of their team, they had come to a conclusion pretty soon.

"He needs immediate dehydration, Kaldur, can you hear me, drink this." Boy Wonder told him sternly as he held the vial to the older boy's lips but his only response was jumbled Atlantean. "Note to self: learn basic Atlantean." He murmured.

"Are you joking? How well can you learn a language?" Artemis asked disbelievingly.

"I learnt English and two native languages growing up. Then when studying for this job, I learnt French, German and Spanish; I'm almost fluent in them but they need polishing. And my Mandarin, Vietnamese and Russian are just behind them. What about you?"

"I know Vietnamese, English and basic French. No German at all, my teachers are pulling their hair out every lesson. Not Mr. Simmons though, he doesn't have hair."

"Do you hear that?" KF asked, being the vigilante one for once; sure enough a four-by-four rolled by with men on foot close behind, all looking for something.

They ducked behind the rock where they'd found Aqualad and hushed him when he mumbled, "Kaldur'ahm, quiet now."

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad KO'ed like this." Bee whispered furiously and Kid Flash agreed.

"It's not just him. I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows."

Bee slipped away then, a plan forming in his head to distract the soldiers. He scattered discs that must had been his adaptation of Bat-a-rangs. He searched through his computer for the trigger as he slinked back through the night, ready to return to his team-mates. As it was he could hear them bickering about nothing, maybe he could teach them how to whisper when they had some free time.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to ktttk me." He ran a finger across his throat in gesture.

"I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?"

_God, they went from flirting to arguing, how unfocused was their team? Why had he joined?_

"Hey, amnesia, remember?" She snapped back, "Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality."

"Yeesh." Bee had sat down and interrupted them when they went back to arguing, "Get a room."

"Dude, where were you?"

In answer, he held up his wrist and the computer showed a massive red button. With narrowed eyes and a hesitant hand, Kid Flash pressed the button and flinched as the discs charged and blew behind them. Bee jumped to his feet and in a swift movement pulled some sort of scroll from the back of his belt. He unrolled it to supply a stretcher, Aqualad was lifted on and Artemis and Kid Flash carried him. Meanwhile, Bee threw down smoke pellets to ensure to get-away was safe.

"_I've got Superboy. He's back to normal, and we're on our way."_ M'gann's voice caught them all by surprise, no one more than Boy Wonder though.

Aqualad did shift though, "Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?" English made it though aloud but the cactus juice hadn't done much for him.

"_Hello, Megan. Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."_

It literally hurt Boy Wonder to listen to the mental link; it constantly tried to force itself into his head. However, he resisted and that meant his headache was coming back. He refused to let her into his mind, only letting her wander the boundaries so they could talk. The rest of the team could sense him guarding himself and they cast cautious glances. Even Aqualad could sense the defensive position and looked to Kid Flash—the only face he knew—to explain. He only patted his shoulder then froze as he remembered something too.

"Aw, man. Me, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission." He winged.

"Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered."

It was barely five minutes later when the Bio-ship swung around to land. They boarded and immediately, Boy Wonder asked for an IV drip for the fish out of water. As they flew over Qurac, they knew it safe to contact Batman. The Caped Crusader's face lit the ship, an obvious frown present on his stoic features. He looked over the team, the leader on a drip, Superboy's shirt ripped again, the Martian wiped out and KF slouching in exhaustion, however, Boy Wonder was no different. The Martian, Batman addressed as Miss Martian, took a breath after helping Aqualad's memories to report since the Atlantean couldn't.

They were flying over the Atlantic by the time she had finished. "Psimon has been handed over to the police of Qurac to be placed in a coma ward as of Robin's orders. We were then thanked personally by President Rumaan Harjavti in Dhabar, except Robin; he refused any thanks."

"Have all your memories been restored?"

"No, Robin doesn't want me to delve into his mind." She glanced at him and flinched at his stare, "Sorry, _Boy Wonder_ refuses my help."

"I understand, Boy Wonder, what is the last thing you remember?"

"March."

"Good, and if I second M'gann's reliability, will you trust her then? Or would you rather being at such a disadvantage by not knowing what everyone on your ship does." He persuaded the boy; he knew him to be lost in memories of an orphan waiting in the orphanage for Bruce Wayne to adopt him and save him from his own hell.

"I guess. Okay." He nodded after much thought.

By then Aqualad had then when his strength came to him and his seat moulded for him to be more comfortable. M'gann set the Bio-ship to what could be described as auto-pilot as she pulled everyone in with her telepathic powers and Boy Wonder dropped all of his defences. His memories closed around them.

It started with the funeral, the names of the graves blurred through tears, and then the abuse of the orphanage, looming older kids. The pain from the beatings and the mourning whelmed them as if it was the first time happening. The helplessness and the loneliness consumed him but he heard sobs telling him a team-mate wasn't doing as well. The escape to life on the street, the beginning of Boy Wonder and all the mistakes, guilt and hard training that went along with it as well as the overpowering need to know more, to be faster, to be stronger, to be better at anything for the sake of a goal he didn't even understand.

Justice.

The pessimistic voice that told him it was never going to happen. The feeling when he sliced into his wrist and the pain distracted him from the horrible world he lived in. The suicidal urge to end it; the want to jump, cut deeper or just shut down and let something else kill him, be it the cold, the hunger or a thug similar to the one who took his parents from him. Gotham would never find Justice.

The image of cutting himself burned strongly, yearning to savour that pain and clinging on to that feeling for fear of not being able to feel at all.

Batman stood at the entrance to a warehouse, beckoning him. Warmth replaced misery, and he was swaddled in a blanket, staring down at a mug of hot chocolate one cold night. Music ghosted by his ears it was quiet and relaxing, as he meditated. His own voice could be heard chanting and mumbling in hitched breaths.

"Forget the pain, be strong. Forget the emotions, be calm." He repeated, sobbing before and after each line.

Then that all faded away and a woman's gentle voice could be heard beyond the blackness, "Now, my little Robin, show them all how we can fly."

Even that disappeared and Robin bolted forwards. "Take me back to her, M'gann, take me back."

"I shouldn't, I'm sorry but I don't want to dig around." M'gann sobbed and hid in her camo-mode. While the images and emotions were shared, only Robin understood what was happening and recognised the faces.

Robin glanced at the screen where Batman was watching his every movement, "Mommy." He whispered, eyes wide and brimming with his own tears.

"Sleep, you'll be back here before you know it. Aqualad, rest, and don't touch that IV. M'gann if you…"

Boy Wonder didn't listen to the rest; he just curled up and tried to forget all that was around him. "Forget the pain, be strong. Forget the emotions, be calm."


	16. Epilogue

**I don't own D.C.**

**This story is now complete.**

* * *

**Changed them all-**

The fish out of water

Took guilt as a leader.

The boy half-human

Didnt know pain then.

The girl that came from above

Ignored the marks under gloves.

The archer of green

Understood life was mean.

The boy borne of speed

Just couldnt believe.

They had all so blatant

To the young birds rage

At his life doomed by Satan.

This they can change.


End file.
